Que será, será
by linda31
Summary: Tsuna already has enough on his plate, just struggling to live with his fragile health. So how well can he handle when the tragedy, mafia, immature family members and things he cannot even understand are added to it? AU, possible ooc, yaoi, allxTsuna, R27
1. Chapter 1

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Kurai Minoru

Genre: Drama (romance, anguish, family, humor)

Warning: AU, ooc, yaoi

pairings: allxTsuna, 8027, R27

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn

Chapter 1

"Can you help me chop the onions?" asks the brown haired beauty from the kitchen to her husband who is watching TV in the living room.

"Coming!" shouted the blond man and rose from the coach and went into the kitchen. He was watching TV, but he wasn't being lazy- honest! He was just on vacation. And he wanted to be near his wife after his long work in Italy. What's more was that they were expecting a baby boy who was going to be due this month! And they were very excited.

As he was walking, he heard something crash. So he ran into the kitchen to find that his wife was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Iemitsu! It hurts!" cried the woman now clinging to her husband for dear life. Iemitsu was now panicking. This is his first experience dealing with woman in labor, and the fact that it was his woman in labor didn't make it better. he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down, Nana. Everything is gonna be alright" he tried to soothe his wife while grabbing the cell phone that was conveniently lying on the kitchen counter and called the ambulance in his panicking state.

The rest was a blur to him. He didn't remember much except worrying for his wife and unborn child since Nana keep shouting the whole time. He was worried sick until the nurse came out of those sliding door to tell him that the operation was success and he could go see his wife.

He could finally sigh and walked into the room to see his sickly pale wife. Her sweaty hair was sticking to her forehead and neck.

"Hey..." he called softly to his wife who turned her head to him and smiled tiredly. He walked up to her and held her hand all the while smiling fondly. He brought the pale hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Rest up," he told her, now stroking the hand he held. The women nodded and closed her eyes until the doctor came up to them.

"I have something to tell you," the doctor began as he stood next to the bed on the other side of the husband, and the couple were told that their precious baby boy had a really weak heart and it might become tough for them.

After the doctor left with an encouraging smile, they still didn't move. They were frozen to the sport with shock. Their precious bundle of joy was going to live his life in hospital or might not even live long. How could this happen? And to their innocent child of all people? 'Was it because of all those people I killed?' thought Iemitsu. 'If so then, then let me take all the blame. Not my child. He is innocent,' mourned the man, but of course, he couldn't do anything to change the reality.

They were sad to know that their child wouldn't have a normal healthy life. But they had to be optimistic. They wouldn't give up. They still loved their boy unconditionally. They would used best medical technology to make him happy. They were very determined.

===========================================================================================================================================  
It had been three years and the family had never been so happy. Tsuna might not be the healthiest child on earth but he was most definitely the cutest one. He was smart too and he had his dad wrapped around his tiny finger.

Right now, the said boy was pouting at his dad because big, bad, bullying daddy would not let him come to the airport. He had a mop of light brown hair and big round caramel eyes. He was small for his age with very fair skin from not going out into sun, and it only added to his fragile looks.

Nana on the other hand was squealing and secretly trying to take her son's picture because he was so cute even when he was angry.

"Nana, you are not helping me..." whined the blond man who was peering over his wife to look at his son. He did not want to admit it, but he plainly just couldn't ignore his son's unsatisfied face although he really didn't want to bring his son with him to the airport.

"You know... he can't go outside a lot and he was always stuck inside the house. It couldn't be that bad to bring him along," suggested the woman gazing sadly at her son's fragile form for a moment. Immediately she revert back to her happy self and teasingly said, "Or may be it is..."

The man sighed; he was already late to pick up his boss, but he just couldn't leave his son looking like that. He walked over to his son and called "Tsuna... are you still angry?". He was going to try to soothe his baby but the boy's pout only become more prominent and he didn't get any answer from him.

"You know... the airport is a really big place with lots and lots of people. Aren't you afraid? What if somebody grabs you and ran away?" he tried to discourage the boy.

The boy turned those big innocent caramel eyes to him and said bravely "I'm not afraid. And you're going to protect me from those people, aren't you?" Now those eyes turned hopeful and the man knew he lost the war.

Nana giggled from her spot fully aware of who had won the battle. She went up to them and sang, "We are late now. We better hurry up. We can't have the guests waiting too long," while picking up her son. Tsuna instantly brightened up and smiled at his dad. Iemitsu could only sign.

At the airport, it didn't take long to spot the guests who were waiting for the certain family for over half an hour.

"Sorry, Sorry. We were... having some problems on our way here," the blond laughed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," said the kind-looking old man. Then he turned toward Nana and smiled.

Realizing that he hadn't introduced his wife and son, Iemitsu announced "This is my lovely wife Nana. And Nana, this is my boss, Timoteo."

"It's nice to meet you," greeted the smiling Nana.

"Likewise. And what a lovely young lady you are. You're wasted on Iemitsu," joked the Timoteo.

The lady turned red and her husband let out a huff and said, "We are perfect for each other." Then he introduced his cute son with a proud grin to his boss.

His son's only reply was a quick smile with a small "Hi" and his face was buried again into the crook of Nana's neck. "Haha, he is being shy," Iemitsu said, " and where are our two other guests?"

"They are right here," replied his boss, stepping aside to reveal two boys. One of them was about 6 years old with black hair and red eyes. He had an angry expression and the scar on the face wasn't helping much with his look. The other boy who looked no older than 9 had spiky hair, pit less black eyes and an emotionless face. There is nothing else to describe him but as a soulless body just standing there.

Nonetheless, both boys gave light bows and introduced themselves as Xanxus and Reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Kurai Minoru

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Thanks for the support. it definitely made my day. and happy halloween!

Chapter 2

At the Sawadas' resident later in the evening, Nana had prepared a feast for the family's guests, and the house was lively with talk and laughter except for the kids. Reborn was just sitting quietly by himself throughout the evening, and Xanxus was just annoyed with everything. Of course, Tsuna, being a shy boy with no friends, didn't know how to act in front of strangers, so he just stuck to his mom, clutching the hem of his mother's skirt and listened to his daddy and his friend talk all evening.

When it was 9 pm, Nana decided that it was time for her Tsu-chan to sleep. So she took her son to his bedroom, taking Reborn and Xanxus with her as they all will be sharing a room. She laid out futons for the two older boys, and tucked her son into bed. She bid the boys good night and went downstairs but not before kissing her baby boy on the forehead.

The days went on in the Sawada family, showing their guests around Namimori or just entertaining them at their own residence. And Tsuna was getting familiar with the guests too. He was already calling Timoteo Grandpa, which Timoteo insisted on, and the two older boys, Reborn-nii and Xanxus-nii. Tsuna had actually started warming up to the two older boys, hanging around them and playing with them. Tsuna had tried his best to befriend the two.

After being adopted by Timoteo, Xanxus was given respect and people would act friendly with him. But he knew it was because of his adopted dad although he was only 6 years old at the time. So, he built a wall between himself and other people. Why should he care about other people anyway when they didn't care about him? Then he received those cute smiles and shy greetings from Tsuna, and his ice-cold heart started to melt. He could tell that the boy was not pretending to be friendly with him. So when he realized that genuine kindness was given to him, he quickly took up the offer and made friends with the brunette. Besides, the kid was too cute to be ignored.

Tsuna was also having the best days of his 3-years-life because his daddy had made that week an exception and had taken him out together with the guests. Normally, he would just stare at the outside world from his window at home or the hospital window. So understandably, he was making the best of it.

One fine evening, Iemitsu and Timoteo were talking in the living room and Nana was enjoying herself preparing dinner. Tsuna was playing ball with his Xanxus-nii in the front yard while Reborn watched over them seeing as he was the eldest one of them all. Tsuna had realized that Reborn looked lonely just standing there. So, he tottered over to him and asked, "Reborn-nii, why don't you join us?"

"No. It's fine, just continue playing with Xanxas," was the monotone reply from Reborn. "But you look lonely here," insisted the brunette which made Reborn's eyes widen. No one had actually paid attention or cared for him before to see through the indifferent facade he wore. Well they had, but it was because of his ability and they wanted that ability to be in their families or more specifically, for him to be their underling. He had learned the truth that no one cared for anyone else but for themselves. He was feared and avoided by everyone. He could and had killed a person- an adult- at the age of nine years old. But this kid, this three year old kid had seen through it. The kid cared enough to look pass his mask. And he had even showed him genuine kindness and care to him too. He was pleasantly surprised. He was happy, yes! But that doesn't mean he would take up Tsuna's offer right now. Something was pulling him back to accept this kid into his heart.

No matter how much Tsuna pleaded, the answer was still no. Finally, Tsuna gave up and walked away sulkily. On his way to Xanxus, he tripped on a stone and fall face fast onto the grass. The corner of Reborn's mouth twisted upward. For a kid who just show such insightful concern and gentleness toward him a moment ago, to just fall in such fashion was just quite hilarious. What a troublesome kid to be that cute and funny.

However, Tsuna was too busy crying to notice the change in Reborn's behavior. He was rushed into the living room and his scratches were tended by his panicking father.

By the end of three weeks, the two older boys were best friends with Tsuna. Xanxus looked after Tsuna like a little brother without actually getting angry. And Reborn was truly charmed by Tsuna. He still wore his indifferent mask but now he had life in his eyes. The brunette had shown his concerns to Reborn from time to time over those three weeks and Reborn's heart finally gave in and was in fact, enchanted by those simple, innocent gestures. Both Reborn and Xanxus actually smiled in front of Tsuna which shocked Timoteo, or Nono as called by Iemitsu, as they both had never once did it before. However, the vacation was coming to an end, and it was time to say good bye to Tsuna.

Tsuna was sad because he would be losing his friends and he had to go back to his dreary life with only his mother, father, in his house or the hospital. The two boys were also sad to see the brunette unhappy. So they vowed to come back to visit the brunette whenever they could.

And come back they did. In fact, they did it every time they had a chance. And the Sawada house welcomed them with open arms and warm smiles. Of course, Nana's delicious food were also a plus. The house was like an oasis to their chaotic lives. After dealing with their mafia lives or the assassination missions, just seeing Tsuna's innocent smile could salvage their lives. He was like a light house to show the way out of their darkness that dwell with them.

* * *

Everyone was content. Reborn had to kill people on a daily basis, and Xanxus was still struggling in the pretending world. Their world is dark, merciless, and lonely, but they had met Tsuna. And they could go to Namimori, Japan where Nana would serve them home cooked meals and Tsuna would give them innocent, cheerful smiles.

For Tsuna, although he had to suffered the heart attacks and still could only watch the world from his bedroom window, he was happy. He had Reborn-nii and Xanxus-nii who always came see him. In fact, Reborn-nii had introduced him to his friends. There were Colonnello-nii, Lal-nee, Viper-nii, Aeria-nee, Fong-nii, Skull-nii, and Verde-nii. Of course, Xanxus-nii had also introduced Squalo-nii, Bel-nii, Lussuria-nii, and Levi-nii. And Tsuna still remembered how the introduction had gone then.

"_And this is Tsuna," Xanxus had introduced him to his friends._

"_VOIIIIII! Tuna? Who in the right mind would name their son after a fish?" shouted the white hair kid._

"_Ushishishi~ said the person whose name is shark" laughed the blond haired kid._

"_And Squalo, his name is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, not Tuna." Viper-nii had emphasized on the name Squalo._

Tsuna smile fondly at the memory. And somehow, he had been dubbed Tuna from then on.

During those times, Tsuna had grown but unfortunately for him, he still maintained his cute baby face with big eyes, pale pouting lips, and slightly upturned nose, and was still ashy pale. He had grown taller, but he was still shorter than the average height for his age. He had not grown any muscle but seeing as all he did in his life was stay at home or on the hospital bed, it had no surprise there. Not doing any form of exercise hadn't make him fat. In fact, he was quite slender with his fragile looks.

Today, Tsuna's dad got a day off, and currently, he and Nana were talking secretly to each other in the kitchen. Tsuna himself was watching some anime with a pout because they wouldn't tell Tsuna a thing.

With Iemitsu and Nana, they were discussing about the birthday party for Tsuna which would be in two days. Their son was going to be ten years old in two days, and they were excited to celebrate it with a grand party. After all, their son had lived through a decade without much trouble. It was indeed worth celebrating for. Right now, they had finished planning and sending invitations; so they were staring with the preparations. They had to make everything perfect because it's going to be a surprise party for their little Tsu-chan.

When Tsuna had lost his patience, he started spying on his parents. What were they planning? His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was trying to get a peek of why his parents were acting weird. And of course, Iemitsu and Nana wouldn't lose either. They put extra caution to be discreet.

The family was enjoying themselves oblivious of the terror that waited just outside of their door.


	3. Chapter 3

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Kurai Minoru

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

WARNING: detail description of torture and there will be rape. (if torture is not your cup of coffee, you can skip this chapter and I can write you the summary of it, that is of course if you want me to. Just let me know. ^.^ )

Also, i don't know if it is any help but i bold the letters in the part where there are torture.

Once again, thank you for the support.

Chapter 3

When the night came, Tsuna had given up on his spying. He still hadn't found out anything, but he was tired and sleepy. So he decided to find out about it tomorrow and went to bed now.

When Tsuna woke up again, it was due to the loud crash from downstairs. That's weird; his mommy never broke anything around the house and made sure that his daddy didn't either. Even he would get some form of scolding if he broke something. But his thoughts were interpreted by another loud crash. Now Tsuna had to get out of bed with a small frown on his brow. There was just no way his mommy would break things two times in a row. He was wide awake now anyways, so why not check out what's happening downstairs?

After Tsuna had opened his bedroom door, he called out "Mommy" softly. No reply. So he tried "Daddy" this time a little louder. Still no reply. His frown deepened and he totted downstairs. As he walked farther down, he started hearing voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could make out that the voices were not his parents'. So, he walked as quietly as he could to the kitchen where the voices are coming from. Maybe he could finally succeed in his mission of spying on his parents!

**But instead he gasped when he saw what was happening in the kitchen. Two big guys were holding his daddy and shoving his face onto the surface of the stove which was on. He had blood all over his body from what looked like cuts and a red and swollen head from all the beatings. But his face was the worst. From where he was standing by the doorway, Tsuna could see the sickening sight of raw flesh of his daddy's face burning away, mixing with blood and sweat and making it look even uglier. Feeling sick and dizzy, he turned away from that sight and saw that his mommy was on the ground crying and shouting to stop but she was held back by another man. She too looked beat up. She may not look as bad as her husband, but she also got a swollen face with blood on her cheeks, nose and the corner of her mouth. One of her arms seemed to be twisted in an impossible angle.**

**Tsuna started feeling numb. He could feel the fear creeping up his spine. All the blood, shouting, and crying was too much for his already fragile heart. He could feel himself sweating but his whole body felt cold and he couldn't breath. He stared on as his daddy's face was burned off and was shouting in agony. He wanted so much to run into his mummy's arms, but his limbs felt so heavy and wouldn't- couldn't- move. In fact, his whole body felt heavy like lead. And his chest felt like something was trying to rip out from inside. It hurt so bad. The breathing became even more difficult. And finally he fainted.**

None of the adults had noticed the child until he fainted with a loud thud. Iemitsu and Nana stared with wide, horror-stricken eyes as the leader of the group grabbed Tsuna and examined him.

"We've found the child!" The man shouted to his fellows.

"What should we do now?" asked one of the men.

"We should leave this place for now. Bring those two along. We still need to find out where the artifact is," answered the leader as he dragged Tsuna out of the house.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up again, he felt himself on a bed and was greeted with the familiar sound of beeping near him. He could also feel the head of the wind pipe covering his mouth and nose area. When his vision became clearer, he could see all the wires and needles attached to him. He knew he had to be in hospital. What happened? Did he had an attack again?

No. something felt wrong. It's too dark and cold to be inside the hospital room. He glanced around the room. This was definitely not the hospital room. Then he remembered the incident in his kitchen. Mommy and Daddy! Where were they? Were they alright? Those ugly scenes attacked his visions, and fear bloomed in his chest. He wanted to see his parents. He was scared. His heart started beating faster and he could feel that strain on his body again. The pain became unbearable until he lost conscious again.

The third time he woke up, he was no longer on the soft bed. He was lying on something hard and rough. He groaned. He could already feel the pain in his back.

"Tsuna! Tsu-chan, are you awake?" He knew it's Nana's voice. His eyes shot open. Was she ok? Where is Daddy?

Although his mind was working at a light speed, his body was protesting. He felt weak all over and he couldn't move an inch. So, he settled for a nod of his head and a small yes.

"Thanks god!" cried the woman, trying to hug her son with one arm. Another was dangling limply by her side.

"Mom, I'm fine now," Tsuna managed to say after he felt better. "Where is Daddy?" he asked his mother. But her only reply was more crying. The woman's body was practically shaking with sobs.

Back at the Sawada house, the Vongola were bristling around the house, looking for any clue where the family members might be taken. Nono and Reborn didn't say much as they had their anger barely in check. They know they would snap if so much as a word was uttered. And it wouldn't be beautiful. The atmosphere was tense. Xanxas on the other hand was barking out orders and destroying everything he laid his eyes on. He couldn't contain the anger he felt right now. He wanted Tsuna to be found! Right now!

They had arrived on Tsuna's birthday to surprise the brunette but instead, they were surprised to find that the whole family was missing. What's more? After three days' search, they still couldn't find a clue as to where they could be taken. Just who kidnapped the family? Were they alright? They were so worried.

Back with Tsuna and his mother, Nana had fallen asleep after crying her eyes out still hugging her son. Tsuna now simply lay there watching his mother. She had gone terribly pale after these few days with black circles around her eyes. Or maybe they were from the punches she had received. She also had black and blue bruises all over her face and body. Her hair was messy, and over all, she looked pretty beat up and tired. Had those men been beating up his Mommy while he was unconscious? How long had he been asleep anyway? Had it been long?

Tsuna may be ten years old, but he was big enough to know that they were in deep trouble. He sighed- if only he were strong. But he could barely lift a finger and while his mother was crying, he could do nothing but stay still in his mother's hug.

"Get up you bitches! Boss wants you in the room!" Tsuna heard the rough voice say. His mummy started to tremble above him, but got up and started walking towards the open door. Were they the same people who tortured his Mommy and Daddy? What did they want now? Tsuna could feel the now familiar fear grip his heart. Nana held Tsuna very close to her body as if something might just pop out of nowhere and dragged him away.

The hug was too tight to even breath properly even with only one arm wrapped around him, but Tsuna didn't complain. Somehow, it supported him not only to walk but also emotionally, and without it, he couldn't even stand.

They were led to the room where Tsuna spotted his dad on the floor immediately. "Daddy!" he shouted and prepared to run to him. But his mother held him back while watching warily at the man standing by his father's side.

Iemitsu stared up and glanced at his wife and son, trying to give them a reassuring smile. But with all the wounds and blood on his body, it didn't help the mother and son duo. His face and body were too swollen and deformed to even recognize him.

The man beside his father sneered at him and his mother, and he had this sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**"So, tell me again. Where is the artifact?" asked the man in a suit.**

**"I don't know," came the low reply from the blond man on the ground. A swift kick was aimed at the blond's stomach, which was followed by a pain-filled howl.**

**"I really don't know where it is," said the blond softly. Several kicks and whips rained down on the blond. The cries and howls filled the room. More red blood strained the already bloody shirt the blond wore. But the body didn't move much; he seem too tired and weak to even move. The blond looked dead just lying on the ground like that. But the man in suit poured some kind of liquid onto the blond's face and body. The renewed pain-filled howls instantly filled the room as the liquid seeped into the deep cuts all over his body and the raw flesh on his face.**

**"So now do you feel like telling me where the artifact is?" The man asked the same question again which he received a shake of head from the blond on the ground.**

**Near Tsuna, his mother's body was attacked by sobs again. Even with so much shaking, she was crying, begging for the man in the suit to stop. Tsuna himself was shaking and begging them to stop. He couldn't bear to see this anymore. His vision was blurry with tears and his hearing was hazy with different noises, but he could still make out the prone body of his father on the floor drenched with his own blood. But the men kept kicking and torturing him.**

**The blond man on the ground was a bloody mess. The terrible burn he had on his face had gotten worse after the kicks; so much that the cheek bone was visible under the red and black patches of his flesh. The cuts on his body were so deep that they could even see the tissue under his skin. He was barely conscious from all the pain and blood loss, but the other men in the room kept him conscious by pouring ice cold water on him and kicking him awake.**

**Tsuna felt sick again. He felt like throwing up. It was very terrible and scary. The numbness returned. Why was this happening to him? To them? What did they do wrong to deserve this? He just wanted his father and mother to be out of this misery.**

**His mother and him kept begging between sobs but their pleas fell on the deaf ears as the man turned to them and said, "So you won't tell us. Hun? What about if something happens to her?"**

**With those words, his mother was dragged further into the room. His father's bloody, distorted face turned slightly and his eyes went wide. "No, don't do anything to her. I really don't know where the artifacts are." His father voice turned pleading.**

**"Oh? So you still don't know where? Perhaps, your wife's show alone wouldn't be enough?"**

**"No! No... Don't touch my son. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with it," pleaded the blond.**

**"Are you sure? I know your son is _the child_," repled the man as he dragged Tsuna near his mother.**

**Tsuna was pleading, crying and begging as he was dragged to where his mother was. Nana was doing the same but she was held down by one man and another was looming over her. The men in the room leered down at them with hungry eyes. With a crazy grin, the man above Nana delivered a number of slaps across her cheeks, and then licked them. It was so scary and disgusting.**

**Suddenly, a shadow was cast on him and Tsuna glanced up to see the man who had been asking questions above him. He was panicking now. But his body still refused to move. He could practically hear his own heartbeats thumping loudly and his chest hurts. He was losing his senses now, but the blissful unconsciousness seemed to elude him as he could still heard his mother's wailing and his father's begging and grunts. Maybe he was getting used to it? Hard to tell, hard to care. He just so desperately wanted to get out this horrible situation but couldn't.**

**Iemitsu watched helplessly as his wife and son were violated right in front of his eyes. He tried to crawled toward them but with all the injuries he had received, he could only managed to move a little. But that little crawling was stopped as a round of kicks fell on him again. However, now he couldn't care for all the pain or the questions directed at him. He just want his wife and son to be out of their predicament.**

**And Tsuna continued to begged to stop, to leave them alone. But no words came out of his lips except for small whimpers. He watched as his father crawled toward him slowly... barely... He watched with complete helplessness as his father's struggles became slower and more painful.**

**Tsuna had received his share of tortures too like slaps, punches and even kicks. It ached all over his body. And he didn't know which was worse, the pain or disgustingly rough lips and hands he could feel all over his body. He felt so dirty and frightened. He wanted to get away from them. He wanted to go to his mother's hug. But he felt so tired. So hopeless. However, he found some strength in him to panic when he felt something touch his entrance. He glanced down and his eyes widen to see that the man was preparing to enter him. And he actually managed to struggled a little. But it was all useless as he felt the man's cock slide into him.**

**As the man above him started thrusting into him, he lost all his hope. He felt so drained, so hopeless, so empty. Out of his corner of his eyes, he saw his mother in the same situation as him. Nana was a prone body on the floor, not moving even a finger and her face was tear-stricken and blank as she was raped by another man. He glanced over his father again. He wasn't moving anymore and that face as if he was filled with total agony was frozen there. What happened to his dad? Why wasn't he moving anymore? And why were they doing such torturous things to his mother? And why him? He wanted to get away. Please... somebody. Anybody! Help him. But no one was there. It hurt so bad and was so scary. He felt so dirty and helpless. Despair and total darkness were all he felt as something warm filled inside him. And then... finally, finally... unconsciousness fell on him and he left this tortuous world for the awaited dark, dark one.**

* * *

When Reborn and Xanxas reached the torturing room, they saw the family unconscious on the floor. And the man who raped Tsuna was just sliding out of him as he glanced up the intruders. He smirked when he could actually feel the anger radiating out of the two although the rest of his men were cowering.

"Oh? What do we have here? Jealous lovers? Your little sky was a good fuck," said the man. He was making the two intruders angrier on purpose. He knew that if those two were in this room, all the guards outside were dead now. He also knew who they were- renown merciless killers of the mafia world. So why not just leave them some pain if he was going to die anyway?

The two young men lashed out their anger and the room was colored with red in three minutes flat.

After that, they ran over to the brunette who was unconscious on the ground. The brunette didn't look as beat up as his parents but he was nude and his pale body was filled with scratches and red marks all over his body. Also, there were blood and cum between his legs.

Reborn and Xanxus fell on their knees beside the brunette. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what had happened to the brunette and they drowned themselves in their own agony and incompetence. If only they had reached here faster, if only they were stronger, if only they had tried harder, their Tsuna might not have to go through all this torture. Although they had sworn to protect their only light, they failed him.

They didn't follow as the medics came in and took all three body with them to the specially designated hospital. They couldn't possibly face the brunette now. They were failures.

However, when the desire to see Tsuna became too much for them, they followed them to the hospital. There, they were met with another tragedy. Iemitsu was already dead when the medics found him. Nana was unconscious and very weak. Tsuna... Tsuna... was in critical condition. His heart was barely working. He might not live through this.

Now what? Will they lose their only light just like that? They didn't want to. They could fucking take away anything from them. They didn't give a damn about it. They only needed Tsuna and what they would give to let Tsuna live...


	4. Chapter 4

Note from author: I know i'm awful making tsuna suffer like that. But as you already know, tsuna is the heroine (just kidding. I know he is male) main character in this story, and I like my tsuna all cute and cuddly too, so I can assure you that there won't be another detail gore again in this story (but the main theme is still drama, so expect emotional stuff, conflict, etc, etc). And of course, the seed of romance is starting to sprout as of this chapter. However, what I really want to ask is whether you don't like the idea of torture or the way I wrote it because I somehow got a feeling that a lot of people don't like the last chapter. Please let me know and if it is something I can correct, I will do my best to do so. And I love you guys for leaving nice reviews although I wrote a horrible chapter.

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Kurai Minoru

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Once again thank you for your support.

chapter 4

It was a miracle indeed when Tsuna came out of the critical condition. The doctors were so sure that the poor boy was just suffering his last moments before he died. It came as a big surprise and a true miracle that the brunette lived.

Even Reborn shed tears from relief. All of them were so happy when they got this piece of information. The Varia members and Reborn's group continued to take turns guarding Tsuna. They were simply too worried to leave the brunette alone. After spending time with him, they couldn't help but get attached to him. The boy had this strange phenomenon- like how all metal were hopelessly attracted to a magnet or how pitiful moths were lured to light, they all could not help but be attracted toward the brunette.

While the teenagers were busy mourning and protecting Tsuna, the elders were anxious about breaking the news to Nana Sawada. She had been lying on the hospital bed with the same dead expression since she had gained consciousness. Ietmistu and Tsuna were the only family members she had so they need to tell her the truth. And she was bound to find out the news sooner or later anyways. The only problem was how.

It was a week after Tsuna was out of the critical condition that Nono deemed it was time to tell Nana about her husband and son. Everything seemed to be going about in the same manner, although everything seemed gloomy around them. But at least Nana had recovered remarkably; she wasn't just a zombie sitting on the hospital bed. She at least ate her food properly and moved about when needed. So, they found it fit to break the news to her.

When Nono went into the room, he was greeted by the same scene with Nana looking out the window which showed nothing but a vast sky. The old man pull up on the chair beside the bed and sat down on it. When she heard the sound of the moving chair, Nana turned and offered him a small, empty smile. He sighed. He didn't know how to say it to the already battered woman but he had to. She had to know. It's just a matter of sooner or later. And it seemed that now was the best time.

Nono made up his mind and started, "Nana, I have something to tell you. It's about your husband and son." That caught her attention alright. It even brought a little life to her eyes. The woman was waiting for him to continue. So with dread that he might kill off that little life in her eyes, he admitted, "Iemitsu didn't make it."

After that, the room turned quiet. No sound came from the woman as he had expected. He quickly glanced at her, and the sight broke his heart. Here, the woman who was like his daughter looked torn between resigning to her faith or start crying or just committing suicide to escape this torment. It was a worse sight than when Nana was just a zombie.

So he quickly added, "But Tsuna made it. He is still alive..." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say for he was abruptly cut off by a maniacal laughter. He was so startled by it that he couldn't do anything as the woman bolted out of the bed and with cries of "Where is my son? Give him back." and some other incomprehensible things to the guilt-ridden old man's ears, she tried to get out of the room, probably trying to find her son.

But she didn't get far. She was instantly caught by one of the guards outside the room. She made a large commotion with all her shouting, wailing, crying, begging and struggling until the doctors came and tranquilized her.

When she woke up from the aftereffects of the drug, she was more subdued. But she still demanded that she be brought to her son. After she had seen her son, she refused to leave his side. They tried different methods to make the woman go back to her own room, but they all failed. When they tried to coax, she didn't listen at all and when they threatened her, she turned into a mad woman. They even drugged her, but as soon as the effect of the drug wore off, she was back by her son's side. They had given up on the case. However, the way she never let anyone near Tsuna was troubling. She wouldn't allow any men near her son. Even with the female nurses, she kept hugging her son protectively that the nurses found it hard to check up on Tsuna.

The doctors had suggested that Nana Sawada needed to be transferred to the mental institution. But none of the family members had the heart to tear her from the son. So they had talked out with the doctors that she'd stay at their hospital a little longer.

* * *

It took four weeks in the hospital for the brunette to wake up. Well, actually it was four weeks and two days. Reborn remembered it clearly. It was Squalo's and Bel's turn to be guarding Tsuna's room when he got a call. He had rushed to the hospital from his job, eager to see the brunette but not expecting to be welcomed in such a way. When he reached Tsuna's room, out of breath, Squalo and Bel tried to tell him something, but he just brushed them aside and went inside the room.

Considering everything the brunette had to go through, Reborn wasn't expecting the usual warm smile from the brunette, but this frightened look that Tsuna gave him when he saw him came into the room just broke his heart into a million pieces. No doubt Tsuna was afraid of him. The fear-stricken face, the way he trembled, and the way he scooted back on his bed told it all. That picture would forever be burned into his brain, and came back to taunt him of his own incompetence, of how he could not save the only happiness of his dull life.

After that, he was driven out of the room by crazy Nana. And it was the last time he saw Tsuna because he refused to see anyone. Later, Tsuna was moved to another hospital- a mental hospital to be exact, along with his mom. Reborn and the group visited him in the hospital once a week without fail for two years, but Tsuna still refused to meet any of them. The doctors kept telling them that Tsuna was still afraid and he refused to see anyone.

Then one day, Tsuna suddenly just vanished from his life. It was on a Wednesday at 3:00 pm sharp when Reborn arrived at the counter in the hospital as usual. Instead of getting an accustomed apologetic smile from the nurse at the counter, he received a cheerful one with a "He was released this morning." As soon as he heard that, he rushed out of the hospital without even a glance back at the nurse.

He had to meet Nono. He must have known. After all, he refused to let anyone else but himself handle all the things concerning with Nana and Tsuna. However, Reborn's hope was crushed when Nono didn't give him any information about them, where they were or how they were doing; not even why Tsuna wouldn't say goodbye to him before he left Reborn's life.

After that dreadful incident, Reborn had realized that Tsuna meant so much to him. He was not just his light, savior, and little brother; Tsuna meant the world to him. Reborn harbored deeper feelings for Tsuna than just as brothers. When Reborn was about to soar through all of Japan or even all over the world just to see Tsuna again, Nono came and gave him this peace of information. Tsuna would come back to their lives. At the back of his mind, Nono added sadly, 'He had to even if he didn't want to.' Regardless, it was safest for Tsuna to stay hidden for now. And if it was the best for Tsuna, Reborn would follow the plan. But that didn't mean he was satisfied. He needed to know what was going on and why Tsuna needed to hide but Nono wouldn't tell him anymore than that.

Xanxas, on the other hand, was more difficult to pacify. He demanded his father that he at least know the reason behind all this chaos or he was going to track down the brunette until he found him. At his wit's end, Nono had released another piece of information that Tsuna was one of the cursed ones, but not before getting confirmation that it was to stay among him, Xanxas, and Reborn. For Nono knew that Reborn was still tempted to search for Tsuna too. To Reborn, it was a precious hint to solve the mystery behind all that had happened.

* * *

That was over three years ago. He still lived his life with this guilt. But he was no longer an immature brat who was drowned in misery. He made the purpose of his life to make Tsuna happy and he would fulfill it no matter what. He had prepared to be ready when Tsuna would come back, so that he could make sure that there wouldn't be another failure. Still, he missed Tsuna dearly. All those precious times he had spent with the brunette were his keepsakes and they kept him from turning crazy. Tsuna was still his life, his savior, and so much more even if he was not by his side.

Reborn sighed. He shouldn't be dwelling in these thoughts. He was summoned by Nono for another mission. He had heard that it was going to be a particularly long mission. But he still needed to know what kind of mission it was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

From author: thank you for letting me know of your thoughts on the story. For those who don't like the idea of torture, I can only say that there won't be anything detail like chapter 3 again. And yes, there will be hibari and the rest of the guardians in the story. ^.^

Que será, será

by Linda

unbeta'd. I will update this once i get a reply from my beta reader.

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Once again thank you for your support. Happy belated thanks giving.

Note: Just so you know. I'm not familiar with Japanese culture or their lifestyle and i'm too much of a lazy bum to do any research. So some, if not all, of the information from here are bond to be incorrect. Do excuse me for that.

Chapter 5

Tsuna had been living in Tokyo with his mom for over three years now. He and his mother lent a three room apartment which consisted of a bedroom with bathroom, a common room and a small kitchen. Nana was a nurse at the Tokyo hospital, and the pay was quite good. However, they had to spend all the money on Tsuna's medication, and occasional visit to hospital. They don't have much money so they could send Tsuna to hospital only when the attack became severe.

Today, Nana had called him to inform that they need to talk after she got out of the job. So, instead of cooking and leaving the meal in the kitchen per usual, he prepared it on the table and waited for his mother to come home. He was very hungry and the time was pushing to 11:00 pm now. But it was worth it because Nana had to work extra hours and always came back home very late. So, they rarely got a chance to eat dinner together.

Then he saw his mother came in through the door. He smiled and greeted "welcome back" to her. She smiled back with a greeting of her own, and then they began their dinner. After dinner, while they were cleaning the table and the dishes, Nana suddenly said they were going back to Namimori.

Tsuna turned to look at his mom. Her face was carefully drawn into a blank face. He understood her feelings. They had too many good memories there with his father, and those sweet memories reminded them that his father was not with them anymore. It was a bitter sweet place for them. And that was why they left that city in the first place. So, why were they going back now? Not that he minded too much.

Coming to the decision, Tsuna put a small smile on his lips and asked, "When will we be leaving?"

His mother explained her plan afterward. She had already secured a house there, but didn't tell him how. He knew too well that she didn't have any extra money. They were barely able to make an end meet every month. So, how did she get a house? He would ask her later. Also, Nana already got a transfer to Namimori hospital in a month when they would be moving. She had planned it to be in a month so that Tsuna had another month to adjust there before he started his high school sophomore.

'High school in Namimori, hun?' Tsuna thought. Well... it would be no different than the school here in Tokyo. He could just see himself sitting alone behind his desk just watching other talked happily. He was no one in the school. No one paid attention to him and he had no friend. Speaking of friend, he actually had one friend, but he wondered what happened to her. The girl's name was Chrome and he met her at that mental hospital. She was the only friend he could make with the same age as he.

She was a very quiet and shy girl. Well, more so than him, and she was in the same condition as he was. As far as he knew, the girl's internal organs were damaged, and the doctors didn't know how she was surviving. So, she and Tsuna were put into the special ward because of their special conditions. During that time, Tsuna managed to make friends with her.

She was friendly once he got to know her but very peculiar. She insisted that she had a cousin who was put into jail. This cousin of hers was also the one who saved her and created illusion organs in her so that she could survived. As if it was possible. Maybe that was why she was put into that hospital?

Anyhow, he was excited to go visit the hospital and hopefully meet her again.

* * *

The month passed by fairly quickly and now they had finally arrived in front of the house they will be living in Namimori. It was such a long ride that Tsuna's muscles were stiff. He got out of the car quickly and scratched. He walked around the house to both release his limbs and looked around his new house. His mother had chosen this one because it was near Namimori hospital. Luckily for him, Namimori high which he would be going was also near the house.

Tsuna walked back to the car, preparing to help his mom with moving the stuff. But he was stopped by his mother and was ordered to rest up for today. He could start organizing the house tomorrow while his mother was at work, and it was not like he could even lift those heavy things anyway.

So, he settled on looking around the house. This house was much better than the one they lived in Tokyo. It was much bigger with two stories. There were a living room, a kitchen with dining room, a front porch and a bathroom downstairs. When Tsuna went upstairs, he could see three bedrooms and another bathroom. There were no visible cracks on the wall like the old one in Tokyo. The house was fairly spacious and there were hot water and AC running in the house too.

The house was very nice and Tsuna could tell that it would take a pretty sum of money to pay for this house. So, just how did his mom manage to do it?

He went downstairs again to see that Nana was already thanking the movers. They didn't have much stuff, so they must have finished moving what little they had into the house.

After closing the door, Nana turned around and when she saw her son, she asked "Are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled as if to answered her own question. She laughed in an embarrassed fashion and continued to ask "Shall we order out today?"

"If you're not too tired, we could find the nearest restaurant and eat there" replied Tsuna, eager to look around the place as much as he could but worried that his mom would be tired because she still needed to go to work tomorrow.

"It's fine with me. We can look around the neighborhood a little and stretched our sore muscles." Nana said as she put on her shoes again.

The mother and son walked toward the busier looking street which they hoped a restaurant would be in. Fortunately for them, they did find a sushi restaurant, and it seemed like a decent one; nice place but not expensive.

As they went into the shop, they were greeted by a cheerful "welcome!" by a handsome young man. Nana returned a just as cheerful smile to the teen and asked "Do you have any place we could sit?"

"Yes, there are seats left at the counter if you don't mind. Other seats are full." said the teen as he lead the other two to their seats. Tsuna glanced around and sure enough the restaurant was full.

After they sat down in their seats and the boy had taken their order, Nana turned to the sushi chef behind the counter to make a little chit chat and asked about the city. But as soon as she saw the chef she gasped!

"Yamamoto-san?" Nana hesitatingly asked.

At that, the chef turned to her and asked, "Sawada-san?" just as hesitatingly as her.

"Oh my god! It really is you." exclaimed Nana happily, and the two continued their greetings and talks while Tsuna watched his mother who seemed to bubbled on about everything that came to her mind.

A few minutes later, Nana introduced the chef to Tsuna as one of his dad's colleges. That's when it hit him why his mom suddenly turned more cheerful than normal. And the man must have added one and one together after seeing her behavior as he never mentioned Tsuna's dad even once.

"Oh? You definitely have a cute son there. How old is he now?" the chef asked when introduced.

"15. Going to be 16 in coming October. He is going to attend Namimori High as sophomore next month." explained Nana.

"Really? What a coincident! My son is also going to be a sophomore in Namimori High." said the chef happily and proceeded to call his son.

Yamamoto-san's son turned out to be the young waiter who had taken their orders. The chef had introduced him as Takeshi Yamamoto. He had short, a bit sparky and black hair, very handsome face, and a well toned body. He was quite tall too. To Tsuna, he looked more like an adult than a teen like himself. After the chef had introduced them, the young waiter had sat by Tsuna and talked with him the whole night ignoring his work.

Tsuna listened to Takeshi dutifully while Takeshi talked. One way or another, the talk became about baseball. Takeshi seemed very excited talking about baseball and drown on and on about it. Tsuna didn't mind although he didn't understand a word of it. It was not like he knew what to say anyway. So, everything's fine.

During dinner, Takeshi joined Tsuna and Nana with his own dinner of sushi, and asked for Tsuna's phone number, claiming him as fun to hung out with. Tsuna exchanged his number with Takeshi although he didn't understand how he was "fun to hung out with". All he did was listened to him talk. He didn't even make any comment. Maybe his intensive listening was the reason? Or maybe it had something to do with those particular looks that Takeshi kept giving him; the looks that made Tsuna all flattered and blushed like a ripe tomato.


	6. Chapter 6

From author

1: ok. The first thing is I want to thank all the reviewers. I felt bad that I could not reply all the reviews, but I DO read them all and I DO appreciate them. Of course, my thanks go to all other supporters along with the reviewers.

2: there is something I want to make it clear about the story. Tsuna and his mom are over their mental problems. It has been six years since the incident, and they were released from the mental hospital which means they have recovered. However, a trauma is a trauma, and you'll see that both of them (especially Tsuna since he was so young when the trauma happened) have some problems. Still, they will act normal most of the time except for certain moments.

3: This is a request. I'm currently looking for a beta reader. I'm writing a new story, and my current beta reader seems very busy, so I don't want to give her more work than I already have. If you are willing and able to read and edit my story, I would really appreciate your help. So, if you're interested, please let me know. Pretty please.

Story Description: one shot, rated K, fantasy, (fairytale?), around 4,500 words, Christmas theme. Katekyo hitman reborn.

Summary: The room went quiet as the boys finally realized that the girl had opened the box. They all curiously peered into it. Inside the box was a doll. A very beautiful china doll which looked like a boy of about fifteen years old.

* * *

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Kurai Minoru

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

As always, thank you for your support.

Chapter 6

Later that night, Tsuna was lying on his bed, looking at his phone. He felt slightly giddy to know that he now had another contact on his phone besides his mom. If you want to, call it pathetic but he couldn't help it. He never had any friends, so he never had any other contact number on his phone besides his mom's. But there were more feelings than feeling giddy. He was also afraid that Takeshi might think he was weird. He was afraid Takeshi wouldn't want to be friends with him when he knew more about him. Maybe he would find him boring later. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of such things but he couldn't help it.

Now he had a new friend who was very kind to him. His mother always reminded him that he shouldn't remain in his isolated world. So he decided that he now should start taking a step out of his comfort zone and make friend. Takeshi was super friendly and patient with him. Takeshi never said anything about Tsuna being quiet most of the time. He smiled a lot and even promised to take him to one of his baseball competitions.

His daydream was interpreted when his phone suddenly rang. He glanced down and saw that the caller was none other than Takeshi himself. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, suddenly feeling nervous. He tried to calm down his thumping heart before answering the call. Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything was fine.

"Hello?" Tsuna hesitately answered.

"Yo! Tsuna?" Takeshi said cheerfully. That's another thing about Takeshi. Not only had he insisted Tsuna to call him Takeshi but also Takeshi had called him Tsuna after five minutes of talking with him.

"Did you get back home safely?" Takeshi continued.

"Yes, thank you." After his answer, there was an awkward silence. Tsuna didn't know how to continue the conversation and he was getting worried. His worry however, was relieved when Takeshi said, "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted a tour of the city. You know... I could show you around the place if you like."

"Ah... that's wonderful. I would love that," replied Tsuna, not fully aware of what he was saying because he was anxious that he would sound rude to his new friend. After all, he had never talked like this before. So, he thought his anxiety was justified.

"Great! So when are you free? Actually, we could do that tomorrow if you like. What do you say, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi, sounding very satisfied.

"Sure... Tomorrow is fine."

"Great! I'll come and pick you up at your house tomorrow. Just tell me your address and what time I should come," requested Takeshi.

After telling him the address and agreeing on the meeting time, Takeshi hang up with a quick "Sweet dreams".

Tsuna sighed. Now that he had calmed down, he realized that his mom wouldn't want him to go out tomorrow. His mother's reason? He had worked up his body too much lately and he was still new to this neighborhood. Shoot! What should he do? He just promised Takeshi to go out with him. Should he call back and tell him that he couldn't go? Would that be rude?

Well... he didn't want to do that. He actually liked hanging out with the black-haired teen. He didn't feel too nervous around him and he didn't want to disappoint Takeshi either. Maybe he could ask his mother to just let him go for tomorrow. Yes. He will talk with his mom tomorrow.

* * *

Reborn was on the plane on his way to Namimori, Japan. He just needed to stop at Tokyo for two hours and then he could go meet Tsuna. Tsunayoshi... It had been almost six years since he had last seen him. Reborn had failed him then, and he still felt guilty. However stronger he had became, that image of Tsuna being sacred of him always came back to haunt him. No matter what, he would win this time; he would protect Tsuna and would definitely make him happy. He tried so hard for the past six years just for that reason.

Now he was the world's number one hit-man who never failed his mission and the ninth Vongola boss' most trusted subordinate. After he had learned that Tsuna was one of the cursed people, he scraped up any information he could get to learn about it. After he had gathered all information on the curse and the artifact, he worked his ass off to get his current position. He even accepted his role willingly as the sun acrobaleno, one of those curses, when he knew he could find out more information on those curses.

But right now, he should be more worried about the group who were trying to kidnap Tsuna. They had heard the news that the group was on the move again. However, what was even more frustrating about this group was that they had no information on that group whatsoever.

* * *

The next morning at Sawadas' household, one could find a young brunette pacing in his living room and mumbling to himself. Tsuna was in a tight situation. He had talked with his mom that morning, but Nana had firmly told him that he was not to go anywhere and that he should take it easy and rest up for a few days. On the other hand, he made a promise with Takeshi to tour the city. What should he do? Should he call him and cancel the meeting? But wouldn't that disturb the black hair teen from his sleep? After all, he had heard his classmates from Tokyo talk about how they didn't want to get up early. Tsuna really didn't know what to do. It's already 8:30 am and Takeshi would be here at nine. So it should be ok to call now. Right?

He stop panicking when he heard the door bell ring. There was still thirty minutes left before Takeshi was supposed to come. So, who could it be?

Tsuna curiously peered over to his front porch from the window and saw that it was Takeshi. The panic came back full force. 'Takeshi was here already and I still don't how to tell him,' panicked Tsuna. 'Ok. Calm down. I just have to go see Takeshi and explain everything to him. Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything is fine.' He calmed himself down and went to the front door to speak with the guest.

"Good morning, Takeshi. You're here early," smiled the brunette.

"Haha. Morning. I woke up very early today and thought I could come here earlier," replied Takeshi sheepishly with his usual goofy grin.

"I see. Well, why don't you come in first?"

"Sorry for the intrusion," murmured Takeshi as he followed Tsuna into the living room.

"Sorry. The room is a mess now. We just moved into this house yesterday, and we haven't yet put everything away."

"No worries."

"Er... Takeshi? I'm really sorry. I don't think I can go out with you today," started Tsuna sounding apologetic. He then continued to explain his condition while Takeshi listened seriously in turn.

"Oh... it must have been hard on you," said Takeshi at the end, sobering up for once in the time Tsuna had seen him.

"No. I'm used to it now. I've been like this since I was born. And it was actual worse when I was younger. Now I can go out if it is a short trip like to go grocery shopping," laughed the brunette.

"Oh! Then if I keep the tour short, I could still take you out right?" asked the black-haired teen hopefully, his grin returning.

"Yes. My mom says I should rest for a few days before I am allowed outside again."

"By the way, are you putting away those boxes right now? I can help you with those. I don't have anything to do the whole day and two people can finish faster." said the black-haired teen, eager to spend more time with the brunette.

Tsuna pursed his lips thinking for a while. There wasn't any heavy duty stuff to do, just putting vases on the tables, pots and pans in the kitchen, and such. So he wouldn't be troubling the other teen too much. And he didn't mind the company of the other, not at all. "Sure. That would be a great help," the brunette finally decided.

* * *

After some time, they were finished with the kitchen, so Takeshi continued to the living room while Tsuna made a list of things that he would need to buy later. That was when the door bell rang. "Tsuna! You have a guest!" shouted Takeshi from the living room. But he didn't get any answer, so he just went to the door and answered himself.

"Hi... How can I help you?" asked the black-haired teen unsurely, eying the unusual sight of a tall man in a suit and a fedora covering half his face.

"This is supposed to be the Sawadas' house. Who are you?" asked back the stranger confidently.

"Oh! Are you here to visit Tsuna and Tsuna's mom?" asked the the teen with a grin, not noticing how suspicious it was for a stranger to be so confident about who the owner of this house is.

Luckily, Tsuna chose that moment to come out of the kitchen and found the stranger at the door.

"Reborn...nii?" asked the brunette, shocked that Reborn was here in Namimori. When he moved there, he wasn't expecting to see either Reborn or Xanxas as both were actually from Italy.


	7. Chapter 7

Que será, será

by Linda

Unbeta'd. My beta reader has midterms, so she can't read this chapter. I'm sorry if there is any mistake.

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

As always, thank you for your support.

Chapter 7

"Tsuna" whispered Reborn as he walked into the house and hugged the said person tenderly. He could finally meet him. After waiting for almost six years, he could finally meet him.

"Reborn-nii" Tsuna said awkwardly, tensing up at first but easing into the hug a little later. He knew that Reborn wouldn't do anything to him, but his body just went rigid by reflex. Also, it had been so long that he once again felt foreign to the other's touch.

The reaction from Tsuna brought back Reborn form his induced state. "Ah... still calling me reborn-nii when you're almost 16 years old, I see" Reborn said with teasing tone to relieve the tension, and then he pulled back Tsuna to look at him properly. Tsuna relaxed completely once the other released him.

The boy had grown beautifully. His height now reached Reborn's chest while he used to be around his waist. Tsuna now had healthy peachy skin with same brown mop of hair and cute face. And his warm caramel eyes showed love and kindness to Reborn. They didn't show the fright from that incident like the last time he saw him, and Reborn was happy for that. However, his pale pink lips were now pulled into a small pout because of Reborn's teasing.

"My. my. Not only had you not lose your baby face, but also you hadn't relinquished your childish acts" Reborn continued to tease him while he pulled Tsuna's cheeks to prove that he still had baby fats on his cheeks.

"Reborn" whined the brunette, deciding that he now should start calling the man Reborn without 'nii' so that the man wouldn't tease him about it anymore.

"Ar..." the back haired teen started, bringing back the other two from their own little world.

"oh. Takeshi. Sorry. I guess I should introduce you two first." the brunette said sheepishly. They had forgotten the other teen a moment ago.

"This is Reborn, we had known each other when we were younger. And this is Takeshi Yamamoto, my friend" introduced Tsuna to each other.

"Pleasure," Reborn extended his hand in a friendly manner, but in his mind he was wracking his brain to see where he had heard the name Yamamoto. It definitely rang a bell.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," replied Takeshi, with his usual grin, as he took the other hand to give a shake. 'So, this is Reborn, number one hit man in the world. But does that mean Tsuna is involved in mafia after all?' thought Takeshi.

When he first met Tsuna, he was only interested in him because of the name Sawada. His father always talked abut that man, Iemitsu Sawada, even when he taught him Shigure Soen Ryu, a family sword technique. His father normally had a serious expression when he taught him the way of sword and didn't talk much. So he had known about mafia and that he would wound up in it sooner or later. That was why his father was teaching him the Shigure Soen Ryu, right? However no matter how you looked at Tsuna, Takeshi couldn't see him as a mafiosi. In addition, Tsuna was... beautiful. No, more like attractive because during his talk with Tsuna, he simply couldn't take his eyes off of the other, and it brought a blush to the other's cheeks, Takeshi recognized. He even teased the brunette and his blush would turned a shade deeper with every word Takeshi said. Tsuna was cute, and the back hair teen liked him. But now, Reborn was here and claimed to know the brunette since childhood. So, Tsuna was related to mafia after all? He didn't know but either way didn't matter to him. He liked being with Tsuna and he was going to stuck by him whether this Reborn liked it or not. Even so, that man's stare was intimidating.

As soon as the back hair teen grasped his hand, Reborn recognized the hand. It was callous in a particular way. Then everything clicked. It was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, and his hand were hard and rought in the same way. There weren't many mafioso who used sword so he could recognized him instantly. More importantly, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was the most trusted subordinate of Iemitsu and used to be the best assassin of the CEDEF. But was the teen in front of him related to him? If he did, what was he doing with Tsuna? It seem he had to dig up some information again. But more importantly, what was this guy doing alone in the house with Tsuna, even acting all friendly with him. Reborn continued to stare down at the other teen, willing him to disappear from Tsuna's life.

* * *

Later that evening, the tree of them were talking and relaxing while the two of them were actually studying each other. A little over three o'clock, Nana came back home from work.

"Welcome back mom. You get back home early today." greeted Tsuna to his mom when he saw her come into the house.

"I'm back. It's the first day at work so they just give me some orientation and send me back" replied Nana.

"Oh! We have guests. Hello there, Takeshi-kun and Reborn-kun." greeted Nana to her guests, a smile pulling on her lips. She didn't seem so surprised to see Reborn in her house.

"Hi!" "Welcome back" greeted back the guests.

"Sorry... the house is a mess, and we don't even have anything to serve you," worried Nana like a good housewife that she was. "We still haven't gotten anything. But I think a grocery shopping is in order. I will cook your favorite, Reborn-kun. And you will stay for dinner too, won't you Takeshi-kun?" asked Nana cheerfully.

"I would be glad to. And if you're getting grocery, I know a good place. I can show you." replied Takeshi, trying to win Nana's favor.

"How nice of you. Please do."

However Tsuna interjected his mom by suggesting that he did the shopping while she rest up. Nana of course decline it but when Reborn said that Tsuna could handle it and he would accompany the teens, Nana reluctantly agreed.

So now, the trio were in the market getting the ingredients for dinner. They were in front of the fish monger's shop, and Tsuna was trying to decide which fish he should get while Takeshi was talking with the shop owner and Reborn was busy looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna definitely had grown beautifully. He might not be gorgeous and elegant like the women Reborn met at the mafia parties, but he was more alluring. He wasn't kidding when he said Tsuna still had a baby face. He still had a very cute face he used to have that shown with innocence, warm caramel eyes that showed love, and pale pink pouting lips that were just begging to be kissed. Also, Tsuna was still very pale, but now he had fair peachy skin that seemed to invite Reborn to just sink his teeth in. Tsuna didn't have lustrous curves like those women but his slim waist and long slender limps were positively appealing. Reborn knew it from his last hug that Tsuna's lithe frame fit perfectly into his arms.

Reborn signed. At first, Tsuna was the only person whom he cared about, then Tsuna just had to steal his heart, although he was more than willing to give it to him. No, he was actually happy that Tsuna was the one who held his heart. He used to be happy just seeing Tsuna's smile and being by his side but now, he was lusting over him. 'Just how far do you want me to sink, Tsuna?' Reborn signed again. However, he had to be careful with Tsuna. He wasn't oblivious of how Tsuan reacted when he hugged him. Tsuna seemed normal but he was still cautious of people around him.

"Reborn are you ok? You have been signing a lot since we got here." Tsuna asked worried.

"Oh. It's nothing serious. I was just thinking that I should have changed before coming here." Reborn lied effortlessly. Seriously though, he stack out like a sore thumb among housewives and regular people. Not only was he a foreigner with distinctive features but also his suite and fedora hat were not helping him.

Of course, Tsuna bought his excuse and let it slide. "Salmon or tuna? Which one do you like, Reborn?" Tsuna asked instead.

"Hmm..," Reborn pretended to think for a few minutes. "Tuna. They look delicious. I can't wait until I can devour them." continued Reborn in a low voice as he looked directly into Tsuna's eyes.

Instantly, Tsuna's cheeks colored with bright red blush. Tsuna didn't know whether he was embarrassed from the way Reborn spoke or the stare he got from the handsome man, but clearly, the fact that Reborn still called him 'Tuna' didn't help.

"Reborn" whined Tsuna, with a pout automatically pulling at his lips. 'Jeez... Reborn is still teasing me with this Tuna joke. I wish he would stop already' Tsuna mentally signed, not at all getting that the other man was blatantly flirting with him.

Reborn chuckled; although Tsuna had no problem calling him without '-nii', he certainly couldn't let go of his habit of pouting. How cute.

In the end, Tsuna still bought tuna for the dinner.

* * *

author: I actually didn't have plan to put jealous part in this chapter, but after reading TunaFish27's and Breathless02's review, i thought it would be fun to write it. but it came out pathetic. T_T sorry. still, i hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Que será, será

by Linda

Unbeta'd. I couldn't get in contact with my beta reader. I'm sorry if there are mistakes in grammar and spelling.

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

As always, thank you for your support.

I hope you all enjoy your X'mas.

Chapter 8

After Takeshi went home that night, Reborn went up to Nana who was happily humming to herself while doing the dishes.

"Mama, you already know why I'm here, right?" started Reborn.

Nana stilled and went quiet. A few minutes later, she turned around and seriously said "Yes, but only what Iemitsu had told me."

Reborn didn't know how much Iemitsu had told Nana, but he could understand that Iemitsu had wanted to keep both Nana and Tsuna out of all this business as much as possible; protect them from this business as much as possible.

"I'm sure he told you all that you need to know," said Reborn carefully, "And don't worry. You can trust everything to me."

Nana stared at Reborn for a while as if examining him before nodding her head. She then smiled at Reborn and said, "I am sure you want to talk with Tsuna too. Go along. He should be done taking a shower now."

So now, Reborn was in front of Tsuna's room, waiting for Tsuna to open the door for him.

"Reborn," smiled the brunette, "come in."

"It's been so long since I last saw you. I was so surprised when I saw you this morning because we lost contact with you. Are you on a break again? And how did you know we move back to Namimori?" asked the brunette as he sat down on the bed while Reborn chose the only chair in the room.

Reborn didn't return his chatting because he was thinking of how he should explain to the brunette. "Tsuna," stated Reborn with serous voice, "It's a long story, but listen carefully. I'm not on break; I'm on a mission now. This mission is to guard you and to train you... to be the tenth Vongola boss."

Understandably, Tsuna's reply was an intelligent "Hun?". Of course, Tsuna didn't know anything, not even what Vongola was. He should start with Vongola.

"Vongola is an organization run by mafioso. We, like all other mafia families, accept missions, but we also have legal businesses all over the world. The Vongola family is the most powerful, richest, and most revered group in mafia community," said Reborn omitting to explain what kind of mission they accepted.

"Wait, wait, wait, Reborn-ni... I mean Reborn. You want me to be a leader of a mafia group? It's impossible. There's no way I could do such a thing. Plus, with my conditions..." exclaimed Tsuna like it was a blaspheme.

"Tsuna," Reborn calmed down the brunette, "let me finished talking." With that, although he was still unconvinced, Tsuna sat back down on the bed. "Do you believe in supernatural beings?" asked Reborn.

Tsuna looked at Reborn quizzically before answering, "You mean like demons, vampire, werwolf and stuff like that? I have to say I don't believe them since I have never seen them."

"Then look at this Tsuna." said Reborn as he pulled out the chain around his neck from inside his shirt. At the end of the chain was a crystal pendant in a shaped of... a pacifier. The little pacifier is glowing with yellow light, and there seemed to be something moving inside that pendant. Tsuna could not see it clearly because of the bright light, but it was very fascinating.

I'll show you the basic of what this pacifier can do." said Reborn quietly as he touched the scratch on one of Tsuna's knees that he had sustained this evening in the market. Tsuna flinched ever so slightly, then felt warmth seeping into his flash that left soothing and tickling sensation behind. Just like that, the wound was gone; not even a scar was left.

Reborn turned to look at Tsuna who was still sitting on the bed, speechless. "That was the basic of the sun flame wielder's power. Our family had power that differentiate us from ordinary people. Vongola is not alone with its power; there are other families with similar power to ours. However, with the power comes more control. A policy called tri-ni-set was placed on all the people with such power. Tri-ni-set is a bunch of rules that every people of our kind have to follow, like not using our power on the people outside of our families and such. If the rules are broken, the rule brokers will be punished by the guardians that consist of people who bear two sets of fourteen rings and one set of seven pacifier. One of the pacifier is of course with me." explained Reborn as he put the chain along with the pendant back inside his shirt.

Tsuna, who had been trying to digest all the information given to him and who still looked too astonished, said unsurely, "so the supernatural beings are not demon or vampire, but just people who had some super power, and they followed the rule called Tri-ni-set. I get what you mean that far. But what do all those things have to do with me?"

Reborn nodded, "The other two sets of rings are called Mare rings, and Vongola rings. These rings and pacifiers themselves chose their guardians every generations, and Tsuna, you were chosen as a sky guardian of Vongola ring since long time ago and it is a duty that you cannot ran away from. The sky attributes are very rare, but very powerful. Not only because of its massive power but also because of its nature which is to envelope everything and anything, the sky attribute people are always chosen as leaders.

"Also, it so happens that Vongola family's power lay greatly on this set of ring. Our family needs someone powerful enough to bear the ring and lead them. That is what you are. You might be weak physically. Your power inside is very strong, possibly the strongest in the Vongola's history. Of course, Nono and I knew your conditions. That's why we will always be beside you to help you and guide you. you can always depend on me. Also, you will have six guardians that will support you." encouraged Reborn, giving all the reassurance he could mastered to the brunette who still looked unsure.

So, Reborn spent another half an hour convincing him of how important he was for the family or how he didn't have to worry for Reborn would never leave his side. At long last Tusna finally said,"Ok. I could give it a try, but I still think that it is wrong."

At that, Reborn smiled his small true smile. Tsuna must trust him enough to agree to that because Tsuna never liked violence. He also felt bad that he hadn't told everything to the brunette. Of course what he had told the brunette were all true. However, it was still lying when one left out some information intentionally. Reborn hadn't told Tsuna about the artifact and what kind of burden he bore. It wouldn't be as easy as Reborn made it sound, especially when Tsuna was the wielder of both Vongola sky ring and the artifact. However for now, this was all the brunette should know.

"Good. Then your lessons will start tomorrow. Be prepared for them," smirked Reborn as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning found the young Sawada dressed in track suit and glancing warily at the clock. He had been rudely woken up by rather load noise at 4 o'clock this morning, and when he said loud, he meant loud enough to give him a heart attack. Thanks god he didn't have to take his nitroglycerin spray.

After thirty minutes of calming himself, brushing his teeth, and changing, Tsuna was now in his living room listening to Reborn's instruction of what his morning exercise consisted of. He glanced at the clock for eighth time, and it still read 4:30 am. Even for him who got up earlier than other teenagers, it was still too early. The fact that he stayed up late thinking of what Reborn had told him was making him sleepier.

He tried to hide his yawn behind his hand for the nth time since this morning. He didn't want to appear rude to Reborn, but he was really sleepy. He glanced at Reborn who was still talking and he didn't seem to care about his yawning or sleepiness. Reborn was merciless.

"So, we are starting by jogging three miles this morning," concluded Reborn as he pulled Tsuna from the coach and out of the house.

Thirty minutes later, Tsuna was already tired; so tired that he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. His legs were so wobbly that Reborn had to help him sit on the bench in the park. So far, he had jogged about a mile according to Reborn, but he could swear to any god that it was more than two miles.

"This is pathetic. You can't even jog a mile without getting tired. It seems we have a lot to do to improve your stamina," said Reborn as he too took seat beside Tsuna, making sure he sat near him.

Tsuna couldn't even complain to Reborn because he was still out of breath, but in his mind, he was screaming "Heartless!" at Reborn.

As soon as he sat down, Reborn heard a voice yelled, "Yo! Tsuna," from his right. He turned and saw that it was the kid from yesterday.

After a greeting to him, the black haired teen turned to Tsuna and asked, "Are you here for a walk?"

"Yes... Reborn and I... came here... for a morning exercise... You too?," asked the still breathless brunette, looking at a track suit the other teen was wearing.

"Yea. I need to keep in shape. There will be a small contest among the school's baseball team members to see who is the strongest player. You have to come cheer me on that day." Takeshi beamed down at the small brunette who was still sitting on the bench.

"Of course..." Tsuna managed a small smile.

"Then, I'll be looking forward to that day."

After a few minutes, Takeshi was gone with goodbyes to both Tsuna and seething Reborn.

Reborn found out yesterday that Takeshi and Tsuna only met the day before Reborn arrived at Tsuna's house. Basically, they had know each other for only two days. However, Takeshi had been overtly friendly with Tsuna and even came to visit Tsuna's house and now, he was inviting Tsuna to a baseball competition. Obviously, that Takeshi kid was hitting on Tsuna, and Tsuna had agreed to go to that baseball competition. So, he was angry.

However knowing Tsuna, he would say that Tsuna might just be trying to be friendly with the other kid. He had to make sure.

"Tsuna, what do you think of Takeshi?" asked Reborn, shifting nearer to Tsuna and touching his shoulder. Reborn had to make sure that Tsuna once again felt familiar with his present because he felt like Tsuna was treating him like a stranger which most definitely was not.

"Hmm... I think I like him. I have known him for only two days, but he is so kind to me. He is also very patient with me and very friendly too." answered Tsuna with a small smile, thinking that he had succeeded in acquiring his first friend.

Reborn, on the other hand, had to control his anger. It wouldn't looked good if Tsuna saw his anger. "I see." was the only thing Reborn said after that.

* * *

"I think we should go home for now. You can't even stand anyway," said Reborn after some time.

"Okay." Tsuna was released that he didn't have to do the rest of his morning exercise. As he stood up, his legs gave in on him and he fell to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms were already pulling him up. His reflex kicked in and he nearly pushed away the other because the unwavering arms firmly encircling about his waist in a very intimate position. However, he had no strength, and the others arms were so warm and welcoming that his anxiety just melted away. Tsuna once again felt like a small, protected and loved child before that incident.

His little heaven crushed down suddenly when Reborn uttered, "Tsuna, you're pathetic. You have to be this weak after only jogging for a mile."

As if in cue, a pout made its present on Tsuna's face. "I can't help it. It is my first time ever jogging." was followed by a soft mumble of "and you didn't go easy on me."

Reborn was amused by Tsuna's action, and relieved that Tsuna was coming out of his shell again. Yesterday, he realized that Tsuna was acting so reserved and polite. Also, no matter how much he hated to watch, he observed that it was Takeshi kid who was always coming on to Tsuna. Before, Tsuna was shy, but he was the one to initiate the relationship with both Reborn and Xanxas.

Reborn just chuckled and hoisted Tsuna onto his shoulder like a bag of rice.

"Waahh! Reborn, what are you doing? Put me down. This is embarrassing," wailed the brunette.

"Since you can't walk, you just have to bear with this." Reborn can be a sadist sometime because he was enjoying the other's embarrassment.

* * *

As the duo drew near the house, they heard shouts coming from inside the house.

"VOOIIII! Why should we released you when you're acting so suspiciously in front of other people' house." yelled some one.

"I can do what ever I want. What does it matter to you? This is not your house anyway," shouted another voice.

"Ushishsishi~ A peasant like you should bow down to a prince like me first before you even utter a word."

"Whoever would bow to a fake prince?"

"Shut up, frog boy."

"Ara~ Ara~ don't fight boys~"

"Shut up, you noisy trash."

"Boss..."

Reborn signed. You didn't even have to see to know who was in the house after hearing all those shoutings.

* * *

author: i know you guys are waiting for other characters to appear, but i can't just make everyone pop out all of a sudden. so, plz bear with me. I promise that they will come and have screen time with Tsuna. :D

and about the main paring, cross my fingers, i still haven't decided who would end up with Tsuna at the very end. (but i'll remember your request.) and i could promise that Reborn will have more screen time. i hope this will make you feel better for now?


	9. Chapter 9

Que será, será

by Linda

Unbeta'd

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Once again thank you for your support.

Chapter 9

While Reborn was distressed because he had to deal with a bunch of idiots, Tsuna was happy to know that his Xanxus-nii was in Namimori.

Reborn kicked open the door making sure that it made a loud enough sound , marched into the living room and glared at everyone.

"Reborn-san", "VOOIII, where have you been?", "He~llo~ Reborn, Tuna-chan" , "A prince has come to see his princess," were said simultaneously when the people in the living room saw the two newcomers.

"Hello Squal-nii, Lussuria-nii, and Bel-nii," Tsuna greeted back but he didn't know the first person with silver hair who was tied together with a beautiful woman on the floor. Ignoring the "call me big sister, Tuna-chan." from Lussuria, he turned to Xanxus and beamed, "Xanxus-nii," forgetting that he was still on Reborn's shoulder.

"Brat." was all Xanxus said as he yanked the brunette from Reborn's shoulder. From Xanxus' point of view, Reborn was taking advantage of his Tsuna; so he glare at Reborn, daring him to do that again and the other returned the favor.

Tsuna, who had realized his situation, blushed and tried to scoop away from the two glaring men. Those two had always been fighting whenever they saw each other and it seemed they hadn't grown out of it just yet. Honestly, whenever they did it, Tsuna didn't quite want to be near them. They became very scary during those time after all. So, he walked away to the coach on his wobbly legs and winced as he sank into his seat. His muscles were totally sore.

"Reborn, can you get us out of this?" asked the only woman in the room who had so far been quiet.

Reborn glanced at them and said, "Release them."

"VOIII! Why should we let them go? They were hiding in the bush in front of this house. They might be assassins," shouted Squalo.

The two who were tied with the rope were assassins alright but, "because they come here to see me." was the only explanation from Reborn.

The Varia member were reluctant. They were the top assassins group and they had dealt with those kind of people a lot. So, when they looked at those two on the floor, they could tell that they were fighters and possibly assassins too. But their boss didn't say anything; so they just untied the two on the ground.

As soon as the ropes were untied, those two just quietly walked over to one of the corners of the room. The woman had purple long hair, very pretty face, nice curvy body and overall sexy in anyone's eyes. Her companion was a handsome young man with silvery hair and sea foam eyes. He was tall with nice body and had unique feature of a mix of easterner's and westerner's. His handsome face was however marred by an ugly scowl.

After seeing the two strangers, Tsuna was trying to sink into his seat, making sure to appear as insignificant as possible. He was still very shy and the strangers looked quite hostile. However, his attempts were futile seeing that Lussuria was cooing of how cute he looked and Bel was claiming that he became Bel's princess. Of course, Squalo was scolding the two to not bother Tsuna. He didn't even glance back at his boss who had gone back to his glaring contest with Reborn.

"What are these two little runts doing here?" asked Xanxus, full of spite.

"None of your concern. It's my business," answered Reborn with equal vermin.

The two glared at each other one more time before they walked off to different directions.

Reborn was very disappointed that the assassins he had hired were so easily caught, but what could he say? The Varia were very skilled while those were not the top of their career line, but he was sure that he could trust them. And trust didn't come easily in lives like his.

Xanxus walked to the coach where Tsuna was sitting, and the three who had been pestering Tsuna slipped away as they didn't want to get the wrath of their boss bestowed upon them.

Xanxus lazily took his seat beside Tsuna as if he owned the place and simply said, "Brat, where have you been?"

That was the only question the Varia boss said as the rest of the conversation was one-sided with only Tsuna talking about his life in Tokyo. To the rest of the world, those two looked like any brothers can be with Xanxus being a little irritated because of the big frown marring on his face. Though to those who knew him, the scene in front of them was quite an amazement. The first reason was that the Varia boss was patiently listening to the brunette's detailed description of the his daily life. It never failed to surprise them to see their boss actually paid attention to someone talked. Normally, Xanxus acted like he was only one who existed in this world and paid no mind to others; even to Squalo who shouted until the mention shook whenever he was talking. The second amazement was that Xanxus, an impulsive gun wielder who would shoot at anybody that annoyed him, never even touched his gun when he was with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I have some people who I want to introduce to you" someone interrupted the one-sided conversation that was currently going on. No other person than Reborn would have dared to do so.

Tsuna stopped talking and shifted his attention to Reborn. Xanxus turned to glare at Reborn for interrupting his time with Tsuna while Reborn smirked.

"These two here," said Reborn while mentioning toward the two strangers, "are the children of my old acquaintance. They just moved here from Italy. So take care of them."

Everyone in the room, except Tsuna, knew Reborn was brewing out rubbish. If those two were here to meet Reborn, they wouldn't be in the bush, spying the Sawada house.

"The silver hair kid is Hayato Gokudera. He is the same age as you and will be going to your school next month. And the lady beside him is Bianchi Gokudera, his sister. I have asked her help in your lessons," continued Reborn.

The Varia members' eyes narrowed at that. Of course, they had heard of Smoking Bomb Hayato and Poison Scorpion Bianchi. They were freelance assassins who had worked for Vongola a lot. They might not be the best assassins, but they could finished their projects just fine. What was Reborn thinking introducing two assassins to Tsuna like that?

"The brunette sitting there," Reborn pointed to Tsuna, "is Tsunayoshi Sawada." He didn't give any farther explanation nor did he introduce the Varia members.

So, Tsuna just gave the two brother and sister a shy smile and quietly said, "N-nice to meet you."

The half Italian boy just made a "Che!" He couldn't understand why his sister accepted this mission. He didn't have anything against the small boy sitting on the coach, but they were assassins: not some bodyguards to protect the sissy and... and... cute boy.

The women didn't even utter a word. She was still staring at Reborn; she could care less about the others. She also accepted this project just because Reborn asked.

"Tsuna, I'm staying here for a while," Xanxus suddenly announced, redirecting Tsuna's attention back to himself. It's Reborn's turn to glare and Xanxus's turn to sent his grin to the other.

"It's fine. But we only have one guest room and Reborn is staying there. So, you'll have to share room with someone," told Tsuna to Xanxus.

"Ah. I can just stay in your room," said Xanxus. By then, Reborn was making plans to torture Xanxus.

"no need. You can stay in the guest room. I have somewhere I need to go and won't be back until the next day," supplied Reborn. He had to meet with the Japanese mafia boss about hiring bodyguards for Tsuna. He himself had only met with the boss a couple of times but it seemed Nono deeply trusted him. During the past six years, Nono had entrusted them with Tsuna and Nana's safety.

"That's good. But, where are the rest of them staying?," asked the brunette looking at the rest of the Varia member.

"WE ARE STAYING IN A HOTEL UNTIL WE FIND A HOUSE TO STAY," replied Squalo instead of Xanxus.

"a house to stay?" that peaked Reborn's attention.

"YES! A HOUSE TO STAY! WE ARE MOVING OUR HEADQUARTER TO JAPAN!" yelled Squalo. Reborn cursed his bad luck. He thought that he had already cleared Xanxus when he came to Japan and Xanxus was left in Italy to take care of his missions. Obviously, he was wrong.

After all that shouting and questioning, Lussuria tried to catch attention to himself by announcing, "We also have someone to introduce to you, Tuna-chan!"

He patted the frog hat the green haired boy was waring and said, "This is the newest member of our group~ Fran-chan~"

Before Lussuria could say more, Fran, who hadn't said a word since Tsuna and Reborn had came into the house, passively said, "Oh... so you are the infamous Tuna-chan. I can see why everyone is so passionate about you. You're pretty cute. So, why don't just forget about everyone else, especially that ugly prince, and become my boyfriend?" Fran said all that with a serious face and in his monotone voice that Tsuna didn't know if he was just joking around. However, the green haired kid was earning himself hell-freezing glares from several people in the room although he still maintained his passive face.

So Tsuna nervously replied, "haha, it's nice to meet you too, Fran-san."

Even with all the commotions going on inside the house, Reborn didn't miss the slight shadow just outside the living room window, but when he turned to look the shadow was already gone. Its movement was so subtle that Reborn was a bit confused. However he wasn't wrong because Xanxs, who was currently glaring at the same window, must have felt it too.

* * *

After lunch that afternoon, Lussuria volunteered to wash the dishes. Tsuna was very sure that Lussuria didn't know how but after seeing Lussuria enjoying himself in an apron, he said it was fine. But he really wanted to retract his statement when Lussuria broke a dish after another. His mom wasn't going to be happy. In any case, it was still funny to watch Squalo shouted at Lussuria that he need to rinse the dishes before he put them in the dishwasher and still managed to break them.

Of course when Nana came back home that evening, all of them got scolded, even the two new guests. In the evening, Reborn still took Tsuna to walk another mile even though Tsuna's muscles were really sore. When he got back home, his muscles got worse and it even hurt when he bent his legs. So, he was limping whenever he sat down or use the stairs. Even with all the pain, Tsuna was still enjoying this eventful day.

* * *

Later that night, Reborn was once again sitting in a plane. His appointment was in Tokyo the next morning, but he still needed to take care of other business before he met with the other boss. Somehow the news that Tsuna would be inheriting the title of Vongola Decimo had spread in the mafia community and their enemies had plan to assassinate Tsuna. If they think that just because Tsuna was weak, they could easily eliminate him, then they were severely wrong.

As soon as he stepped foot in Tokyo, Reborn went straight to the street where the bars and nightclubs were located. He had made sure that the bar's name was Sunset Vine, and it didn't take long to find the place. Reborn put the silencer on his gun as he went inside the bar. What reckless fools. There weren't even security placed in front of the bar. He didn't utter a word as he started shooting every person inside the bar with an emotionless face: no sadistic look nor smug grin that he always wore when he was with Tsuna.

The last person alive was the boss who was by then trembling and begging for his life, but Reborn didn't care. No person who wanted to harm Tsuna was going to live. He made his last shot, and the guy fell to the ground with a bullet hold in his head.

Reborn knew he should leave as soon as he was done but he couldn't help but watch as the blood made a small pool around the guy's head. He had been staying with Tsuna for only one day and he had totally forgotten about his life. Tsuna always had that magic touch on him.

Now as he watched the bloody scene in front of him, Reborn could see how different his and Tsuna's lives were and how his world was a dark and dirty one. He truly didn't want Tsuna to see his ugly world nor smear Tsuna's innocence with his dirty hands. But he didn't want to let go of those small**,** delicate hands either. Reborn smiled a sad smile. How contradictory he was being.

* * *

author: Can you guys guess who Tsuna's stalker is? :D

PLEASE READ THIS, I have a few question and request.

1) do anyone know a good Japanese mafia boss name? I know I totally suck at coming up with names. If you don't believe me, look at my pen name. :(

2) if everything goes according to the plot, this story will have 3 parts and we're about 1/2 of the second part done (plot-wise, not length-wise). So I guess now is the good time to ask. Plz tell me what you think of the story or my writing. Que sera sera is my first story ever, and I'm quite curious. I know I have a lot to improve but I would like to know what you see. :) criticisms are welcomed but plz do not put flames. Thanks.

3) It's fan service time. :D as you know, i'm introducing the new characters. And I said this story has all27, but if I am to write every single person with Tsuna, the story will be unnecessarily long. So if you have any paring that you want to see, do tell me. But there will be X27 and 5927, shortly followed by 1827 and 6927. any other paring you wanna see? Or any of the previous paring that need more screen time? and you can ask for straight paring too.


	10. Chapter 10

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Plushiepaw ( i got a new beta reader for this story. :D )

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Thank you for your support.

Chapter 10

Reborn had taken a shower and changed into a fresh suit before heading towards his destination. Right now he was sitting in a tatami floored room. On the left side, there were bonsai plants and intricate Japanese style ink paintings. To his right, there were Shoji screen doors that were partly opened to give a full view of a very beautiful and peaceful Japanese garden.

However, he was not here to enjoy the beauty of Japanese culture; he was here to talk about the plan regarding the situation of how to guard Tsuna. In the current situation, he needed to make sure that there were enough competent people to watch over Tsuna.

Reborn was getting impatient as he sat in the Sumiyoshi* clan's hall room, waiting for Chigeo, the boss. The Vongola had many allied families, but only a few had a good, respectful, and friendly relationship. Others just wanted to be allies with them out of power, fear or greed. The Sumiyoshi, however, was one of those few with good relationship with Vongola.

Just then, a man who looked around forty years old came in. Except for his aged lines on his forehead and near his eyes, he was still a handsome man, and had a competent, cold and composed air about him. He had a traditional kimono elegantly wrapped around him.

After sitting down on the floor, he calmly said, "Welcome to Sumiyoshi clan."

"Thank you for having me here, Chigeo-san. It has been such a long time since the last time I saw you" Reborn said just as calmly and with respect. Reborn was savvy enough to show respect to the largest mafia group in Japan, especially if they could do a good job of guarding Tsuna.

Although the other boss didn't reciprocate the friendly manner, he merely said, "You don't have to be so formal. You're here to discuss about that kid's safety. Right?"

"Yes. I would like to know your plan and personally meet with people guarding Tsuna," replied Reborn.

"As expected of the best hitman, always detailed and clever," murmured the Japanese man, "actually, it was my son who was doing that mission for last six years, and I had him continue with his mission. You'll have to talk to him about the plan and the people."

With that said, one of the closed Shoji door promptly opened to reveal a younger Japanese man. "Father" he bowed, and also, gave a respected bow to Reborn, "You must be Reborn."

When the young man turned to Reborn, he could see that the other man was not only just as handsome but also had the same competent, and composed air just like his father. His black eyes were cold and calculating and his poster was straight and disciplined.

Reborn nodded and Chigeo said, "This is Reborn. He is here to discuss with you about your current mission. Reborn, this is my son, Kyoya."

Kyoya Hibari just recently found out that the kid he had been guarding all this time was actually the Tenth Vongola boss. The first day he got that mission, he couldn't figure out why he of all people had to guard that kid. When he found out the reason, one mystery was solved, but another one appeared: he didn't understand how that wimpy kid could be The Vongola Boss. Now, as he watched the best hitman in the world who looked mysterious and obviously skilled, he thought of how interesting this was going to be.

* * *

In Namimori at the same time, Xanxus was in Tsuna's room to wake him up for breakfast. But before he did it, he sat on Tsuna's bed, and softly caressed Tsuna's soft cheeks, pushing back the bangs that covered his face. He savored the look of peaceful slumber on the other's face, and for once, there was no frown or a scowl present on Xanxus' face. Tsuna looked so serene just sleeping like that.

When Xanxus saw Tsuna yesterday, he was relieved that Tsuna looked lively, but he wasn't some fool to overlook how Tsuna was avoiding physical contact. That was why he, himself, hadn't grabbed Tsuna since he saw him.

Still, he couldn't help the jealousy coiling in his stomach whenever he recalled the way Reborn had carried Tsuna on his shoulder. Tsuna looked just fine with that but he avoided other people's touches including his. He knew he was a rough and wild person and not some romantic guy who could show his love properly or know how to handle those kinds of delicate things. So, he hadn't dared to touch him, afraid that he would scare Tsuna away from him. Even so, he was just a man who was eager for the other's touch. He too wanted to hold Tsuna firmly in his arms and protect him from everything else.

Xanxus cupped Tsuna's cheek with his hand and tenderly rubbed his thumb on the other's soft flesh. He felt pathetic stealing these tiny moments of contact while the other slept. This wasn't like him at all. Normally, if he wanted something, he would just grab it even if force was necessary. But, he couldn't do that to Tsuna. He was just too precious to him to do it.

A while later, Tsuna started to stir. He quickly removed himself from Tsuna's bed which he was sitting on and gruffly said, "Brat, get up! Breakfast is ready. Come downstairs!"

Xanxus didn't know what he was expecting, but he felt relieved when Tsuna didn't suddenly get up and gasped to see him first thing when Tsuna woke up. Instead, Tsuna just drowsily said "Good morning, Xanxus-nii" and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the two went downstairs to find the rest of the Varia members already in the kitchen and making a ruckus with swords and daggers at each other's throat. Nana was just cooking breakfast, not at all affected by the scene behind her, but smiled happily when she saw her son and said, "Good morning, Tsu-kun"

With that cheery remark and the glare from their boss, the swords and daggers went back into their hiding place.

Breakfast that morning in Sawadas' house was eventful with several shouts, threats and stealing each other's food.

When Nana went to work, Xanxus finally asked, "What are those two trashes doing here?"

Realizing that Xanxus was asking about Bianchi and Gokudera, Tsuna answered, "Mom asked them to come here and have breakfast with us."

When Xanxus continued to stare at him, Tsuna elaborated, "When mom found out that Bianchi and Gokudera just moved here from Italy and that they stayed alone, she got worried and told them to come here for meals."

Well, that sounded just like Nana. So, he didn't say anything else and just continued eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, the Varia got ready to leave the house. Even if they were in Japan, that didn't mean they didn't have to do their jobs.

"Tuna-chan, are you sure it's ok to not do your morning exercise?" asked Lussuria. Reborn had told him to monitor Tsuna's morning exercise, but earlier, when he had asked Tsuna to go, Xanxus had simply told them both that Tsuna should rest today.

Xanxus didn't give two pennies as to what Reborn had said. He knew Tsuna's muscles were still sore. When he came downstairs, he was still slightly limping. So, to hell if he was letting Tsuna go jogging again.

"It's fine. I don't think I could go jogging this morning," replied Tsuna with a smile, "And have a nice day, everyone."

Everyone was behaving themselves after receiving a glare from their boss, but a certain green haired kid, who seemed oblivious to everything around him, said, "Yes. Yes. Just make sure to welcome me home like a good wife when I get back. Alright, Tuna-chan?"

Suddenly, a dagger came flying and hit Fran's head precisely. "WHEN DID TSUNA BECOME YOUR FREAKING WIFE? VOIIII!" and the two proceeded to choke the poor kid. Xanxus, on the other hand, was itching to shoot his idiot guardians.

Seeing all the ruckus the Varia members were making, Tsuna said, "Calm down everyone. Won't you all be late to your work?"

With that, the Varia group calmed down enough to actually leave for their job.

After they left, Tsuna signed and went back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"Sorry for all the ruckus. They can get pretty loud," told Tsuna to the brother and sister who were still sitting in the kitchen table. Although he still felt anxious around them, he was starting to feel accustomed to them.

"Do they always act like that?" asked Bianchi. She still couldn't believe that The Varia were actually a bunch of immature kids who acted like idiots.

"Haha... they do. They might carry those dangerous things, but they are fun. In fact, they are very kind and caring." Tsuna smiled fondly at that as he washed the dishes with care.

Both the brother and sister gawked at him like he was an alien with three heads. Was this kid nuts? He was saying that 'The Varia' members were kind and caring. Even if they thought it was so wrong, they didn't say anything about it.

"So, why did you move here to Japan?" asked Tsuna hoping to find out more about his guests and possibly friends.

"After our father died, we didn't have any place to go. Then, we thought that Hayato's mother could still be in Japan. So, we came here to search for her," said Bianchi. She wasn't lying per se, but she was told by Reborn that Tsuna was not to be told the real reason as to why they were there.

Tsuna on the other hand was feeling sorry for the brother and sister although he didn't understand why Bianchi said 'Hayato's mother'. He could relate to the feelings they might have, for the lost of their father. "I'm sorry for asking that. I didn't mean to make you remember it. But don't worry. If you ever need anything, you can always come to me or my mom. We would love to help you. And although I can't say that I understand what you feel, I understand the feeling of losing someone important to you," said the brunette quietly with sadness and a bit of anxiety on his face.

The other two in the room watched the brunette quietly. To them, Tsuna was an epitome of mystery. They were told that Tsuna was to be Tenth Vongola boss, but Tsuna looked nothing like a mafia boss should be. In fact, he looked so fragile that even a touch from them would make the brunette crumble into dust. Also, everything about him screamed 'protect me' which was not a characteristic a mafia boss needed.

However, the brunette was more than just meet the eyes. They couldn't possibly understand what kind of relationship he had with Reborn and the Varia for them to treat him in this special way. And what could have happened to him to make him have that sad yet frightened look although he seemingly had a very peaceful and happy life?

They were jolted out of their reverie when the door bell rung. "Oh! Looks like Takeshi is here already," smiled the brunette as he wiped his hands to answer the door. Takeshi had promised to take out Tsuna today, and Tsuna had asked Bianchi and Gokudera to come along so they could look around the city too.

"I'll be back," said brunette and disappeared into the hallway.

The silver haired boy gave a "che" and the woman nodded to show they understood. At first, they were not too fond of this mission, but now they were starting to like it. Somehow, they were happy to have found the Sawadas. Unlike the mafia, they did not reject them, and also, unlike ordinary people, they were not treated as guests. They knew it was still too early to judge people after knowing them for only one day, but they were happy when they got scolded for breaking something or when Nana and Tsuna got worried for them. They felt like they suddenly just got a family. A loving, caring family.

* * *

**Note**: Sumiyoshi* - the second-largest yakuza group in Japan with an estimated 10,000 members. The gang's boss name is Shigeo. Obviously, I just changed one alphabet for my character's name and make that group the biggest one. XD (xxxKimi-chan is the one who found it on Wikipedia and tells me about it so that I could share this with you all.)

**author**: first, thank you so much for sharing your opinion with me. They help me a lot, so I really appreciate it. :)

then, my apologies to my readers, especially to Xanxus' fans. I misspelled his name last chapter and didn't realized it until some one told me. But i've gone back to correct it. Sorry about that.

Also, someone else pointed out to me that Levi wasn't in the last chapter. And as a writer, i'm embarrassed to say that I actually forgot about him. And when I think about it, I don't know much about him. In anime, most of the time, he was behind Xanxus saying "Boss..." so I don't have much to describe him. So, you won't see much of him in this story. I'm sorry about that too.

and you'll find out the stalker in next chapter. but there is a big hint in this one. :D

Last but not least, i'll try to add as much of your requested paring as I could. I can't promise that all of them would definitely appear but i'll try my best. :)

thank you for reading the story and this.


	11. Chapter 11

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Plushiepaw

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Thank you for your support.

Chapter 11

When Reborn got back to Namimori that day, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. As he got closer to the house, he could already hear all the noises the people inside were making. The Varia were shouting in their same old way. This was nothing new. However, Gokudera's shouting of "Are you an idiot? I don't understand a thing you're saying. And is baseball all you know? Not that I think your small brain can handle a lot" was certainly new. It seemed Gokudera was already getting friendly with that kid.

However, he wasn't interested in any of that. As he walked into the house and passed the living room, several people greeted him. But he just gave back a dismissive grunt and walked farther into the house, in search of a certain brunette whom he needed at that moment.

When he reached the kitchen, he found the exact person who he was looking for. Tsuna was cutting something at the kitchen counter with his back to Reborn.

"Tsuna," called Reborn as he walked toward said person.

"Welcome back, Reborn," said the brunet without looking back. He knew who it was just by hearing his baritone voice.

Tsuna then suddenly gasped when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Tsuna tensed up a little bit, but he didn't feel the anxiety he thought he would feel when one hand sneaked around his waist to come to rest on his hip delicately and another across his chest to rest on his arm. However, he could feel the goosebumps spreading all over his whole body when those calloused hand from years of using guns softly ran along the smooth expense of his arm. The hand on his arm was rough but it was big and warm. And it showed such strength and tenderness to him that he felt very safe in that warm embrace.

Reborn could feel the other's tense form flash against his, but he needed Tsuna in his arms right now, he needed to reassure himself that Tsuna was still alive, well, and safe. So, he just tightened the embraced around the brunette and pressed his face onto the other's shoulder, imprinting that warm, delicate feel into his brain. He relished that smell of soft cotton freshly washed and dried coming from the brunette. It smelled so homey and comforting that the tension in him slowly melted away.

* * *

When Reborn and Tsuna came out, everyone was quiet and a bit tense. Not knowing what had happened, Tsuna slowly put the tray of fruits he had cut on the table, and was about to find somewhere to sit when he was yanked back.

Xanxus was the one who had suddenly yanked the brunette. He pulled the boy, made him sit on his lap, and wound his arms about his waist tightly. Xanxus didn't even care about the boy in his arms reaction because of the jealousy that was boiling in his chest. He just squeezed the brunette possessively when he felt the slight movement.

Takeshi watched the sudden action from the scarred man. He didn't know what came over that man. They were all talking just fine when Reborn came in and walked pass them. Then Xanxus and Bianchi had followed him. When they came back, they both had that tense expression. Then, Xanxus had taken out the gun that looked real, and hissed out "shut up" to everyone in the room. But he didn't shoot; his face just contorted into a deeper frown and he put away his gun. That was when Reborn and Tsuna came into the living room, and Xanxus had grabbed the brunette. Takeshi felt that uncomfortable feeling in his chest, and his guts were twisting in an uneasy way when he saw the brunette on another man's lap. He had the sudden urge to pull the brunette away from where he was and hide him from everyone else in the world. Takeshi thought that he just liked Tsuna because of his caring and sincere nature, and maybe had a little crush because Tsuna was just too cute. Now, he started to rethink those feelings.

Reborn on the other hand frowned. He didn't like the action Xanxus displayed. The brunet on his lap was blushing a cherry red and was sitting there awkwardly. Reborn briefly wondered if his effort to make Tsuna get used to physical contact was paying off, but he quickly dismissed it and said, "Tsuna, why don't you go make me some coffee?"

Tsuna was actually very thankful to Reborn for getting him out of that awkward and tense situation, and quickly slid out of Xanxus' lap to go into the kitchen to make some espresso that he bought the other day in the market.

* * *

Outside the house at that moment, Gokudera was standing under a tree at the back of the house, looking carefully for any sudden attacks. He had slipped out of the house earlier when he noticed there was someone lurking outside. He was sure others noticed it too, but none of them did anything about it. Not that he cared; it was his job anyway.

Still, there were no attacks from whoever was still hiding, and he was getting impatient. So, he called out, "I know you're there. Just come out already."

A man jumped down from a tree, and to untrained eyes, it seemed like he appeared out of thin air. Gokudera studied him for a bit. It was a Japanese man with black hair and black eyes. He had a well built body; seemed like he was perfectly capable of fighting. His stance was relaxed but ready to fight; the man was skilled, but he didn't attack or say anything. And his handsome face didn't reveal anything.

So, Gokudera started the attack himself and launched himself at the other. It was nothing but fist fights; the punches and the kicks. Neither of them used any weapons, but Gokudera was losing quickly; so he reflexively took out his weapon and threw it at the other man. Then, he belatedly realized that he shouldn't make too much noise in a civilian area. But the bomb had already went off.

He looked around. That man was already gone, and there wasn't any damage to the property since the bomb was his personal invention and it wasn't made for a large scale explosion. The sound obviously wasn't too loud either because there wasn't any commotion.

However, before he could sigh, he saw the brunet who had came out of the house from the back door and was looking around worriedly. He cursed a bit when he realized that the brunet must have been in the kitchen, and that fact made it easier for him to hear the noise.

Tsuna was, in fact, preparing coffee in the kitchen for everyone when he suddenly heard the noise. It sounded like an explosion although it wasn't too loud, and it seemed to come from just outside the house. Worried, he went outside to check.

There, he saw Gokudera standing under the tree and looking a bit haggard. He had scratches on his body, and some blood was tickling down one of his arms. As soon as Tsuna saw that, he panicked. Gokudera was hurt. However, he calmed himself; breathe in, breathe out. Everything was fine. He wondered if he should use his spray, but decided against it. He felt fine enough to help the other boy.

Tsuna ran over to him. He had enough adrenaline pumped into his system to actually forget about his fear for the other boy and became flustered over the wound.

He gently pulled the boy into the kitchen, made him sit at the counter and retrieved the first aid kit. Since his mother was a nurse who taught him first aid and he usually got himself different kinds of wounds, he was quite skilled in treating the wound. Still, the brunet paid extra attention to the deep cut on the other arm while scolding him to be careful, thinking that the other might have fallen out of the tree and hurt himself.

Gokudera did nothing but watched dumbfoundedly as the brunet cleaned the cut and wrapped the bandage around it. Paying half attention to the scolding, he watched the brunet worked. Then, he realized that Tsuna's hands were shaking. He didn't understand why. Was it because of his weak heart? Or was he worried for him? But they had known each other for only a little while.

His musing was interrupted when Reborn came into the kitchen with "Tsuna, what's taking you so long?" But Reborn stopped when he saw the situation.

He quickly went back to the living room to retrieve the dazed looking Bianchi. After ordering her to give some tea to Tsuna, Reborn disappeared with Gokudera in tow.

After the two were out of sight, Bianchi with the same expression looked up to see the brunet give her a nervous smile. She then proceeded into the kitchen to find hot water and a tea bag.

"Its fine Bianchi. I can do it myself," said the brunet as he went after Bianchi.

"No, you just sit there. I'll do it," the woman demanded with a little cracked voice as she pushed the boy back down and made the tea herself.

After making the tea, she put the cup in front of the boy tentatively.

Seeing the hesitation, Tsuna thought it was because her brother was hurt and said, "Your brother will be just fine. I already cleaned the cut and put medicine on it properly. But mom can check it for him when she comes back." He then gave her a reassuring smile, and picked up the cup to drink his tea.

The woman's face contorted into a painful one at that, and she quickly slapped away the cup from Tsuna. The liquid from the cup fell on her hand and left a terrible burn on her pale flesh.

She had put poison in his drink. She knew Tsuna was a good kid, and she was starting to like both Nana and Tsuna. She enjoyed the family life they gave her, and secretly hoped she could have it even after this mission. However she couldn't help the jealousy burning her heart. She saw Reborn and Tsuna's little scene in the same kitchen. It hurt. She had always loved Reborn, but he never paid attention to her. She did everything to please him, to have him recognize her, but he never did. Even when he took away her virginity that night, he was still so cold to her. So, why? How could this kid have all his attention when she was the one giving up everything for him?

Blinded by jealousy, she just did something reckless. But when Tsuna showed such kindness and worry for both her and her brother, her guilt ridden heart woke up quick enough to fix the mistake she made. Still, it didn't change the fact that she had wronged him. And she silently pleaded him to forgive her.

And that was the scene Bel walked into. He just saw that the tea Tsuna was about to drink was poisoned and he knew it was Bianchi who did it. After all she was famous for her poison and was currently the only other person in the room besides Tsuna.

Bel saw red. He didn't want the same incident that happened six years ago to happen again or even worse for Tsuna to never wake up again. He had endured enough during those times. And in his anger, Bel threw one of his small daggers at Bianchi.

It was so quick that Bianchi didn't have enough time to dodge the blade, and it stabbed her in the abdomen.

Tsuna watched with horror as blood soaked Bianchi's shirt and she fell to the ground right in front of him. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank, he started to get sweaty as his heartbeat started to speed up.

Reborn and the others heard the commotion and ran to the kitchen to see Bianchi lying in a pool of blood with one of Bel's knives sticking out of her stomach. Nana gasped and immediately ran over to Bianchi to treat her and yelled "Call 911!"

Xanxus grabbed Bel and demanded to know what happened and while Bel related the story and everyone else was either fretting over Bianchi or discussing something else. Reborn noticed Tsuna who was sweaty and shaking; Reborn ran over to him.

"Tsuna! Hey, Tsuna you ok?" Reborn questioned as he grabbed Tsuna's arms and shook him a little, but Tsuna didn't answer as his breathing became shallower and shorter.

"TSUNA!" Reborn shouted as he felt Tsuna go limp and fall onto his chest.

* * *

author: yes, the stalker is Hibari. :) i know he is just guarding Tsuna, but i'll tell you why i call him stalker later. :D

and another thing. i won't be able to update as frequently as i do now. i know i have never updated on a timely basis or regularly, but it'll be less frequent. i'm so sorry. and before you misunderstood, i'm not discontinuing this story or any of my other ones. it's just that i thought most people are starting to lose interest in this story. so, i want to sit back and see what i should do about it. and another thing is i'm in another state right now, and i'll be staying here for two months. and i'll be busy during the stay.

and i've decided to change the plot a bit and muddle things up. so, what do you think of this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta reader: Plushiepaw

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Happy belated Valentine's Day!

And Thank you for your support.

Chapter 12

Reborn, the Varia, Nana, and Takeshi were all waiting worriedly in one of the hallways of the Central Hospital. Reborn and the Varia were feeling a sense of deja vu because they had waited hours and hours in these same halls six years ago. So, they felt more restless, but they couldn't help it because Central Hospital was the only one in the area that would accept any patient from them without question because Vongola owned more than half of the shares of the hospital.

None of them could wait until the doctors came out, but they all resisted the urge to barge into the room and demand answers from the doctors. Rather, all of them waited and waited for what felt like hours although only a few minutes had passed. Finally two doctors came out, and they were instantly surrounded by a group of people, demanding to know the condition of the patient inside the room.

Even if the doctors were used to such behavior from the families of the patients, they still got scared when all the tall and big men stared down at them. They actually felt relieved when Nana asked, "Doctor, how is my son?"

"The patient is fine now. He was lucky he got here quickly. Although the heart attack from the shock was a minor one, his heart was weak and couldn't handle the quick pumping of blood in such a short amount of time. So, the muscles of the heart didn't get enough oxygen, and if it went on for longer, he could have died from it," said one of the doctors.

"But there is no need to worry. He got here in time and everything is fine now. He will be moved to a normal room immediately, and you all can see him there. But we have given him strong sedatives; so, he might sleep through the night," supplied another doctor quickly when the men's faces hardened.

* * *

Just as the doctors said, Tsuna was moved to a normal room and they were allowed to see him. However, Reborn was still feeling anxious to go into the room. The images of a frightened Tsuna from years ago were flashing through his mind vividly and he was actually afraid that Tsuna would react in that same terrified way when he went in there. So, he waited until everyone had gone in and went in last.

When he slowly walked into the room he was still worried, but relief quickly took over him when he saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Tsuna was paler than normal; his normally pick lips were slightly blue and his peachy skin had turned into an ashy color. Other than that, Tsuna looked like an angle in his peaceful slumber.

All of them stayed until 9:00 pm. After that time, only two people were allowed to stay over with the patient, so the rest had to leave even if they didn't want to. After a rather heated debate, Nana and Fran were chosen to stay for the fact that Nana was his mother and the only reliable fighter that didn't have any other business to attend to was Fran. After getting some abusive remarks and stabs from his group and Reborn, Fran along with Nana were left in the hospital room.

* * *

As Reborn walked through the halls, he could see some figures in the shadow, and instantly knew that they were from Sumiyoshi gang. With a Varia member in the room and Sumiyoshi members guarding the hospital, he wouldn't need to worry about Tsuna's safety.

The more pressing matter right now was Tsuna's health. With his sixteenth birthday coming soon, Tsuna would soon have to bear the real curse. Traditionally, the inheritance ceremony of the Vongola was done in when the heir became eighteen, but the rings were always given to their rightful owners on their sixteenth birthday. However, Tsuna was already bearing an artifact, and Reborn could only imagine how Tsuna would be able to handle both powers. Even worse, Tsuna was born with a weak heart, and to be honest, Reborn wasn't so sure how he could handle such a situation.

The only reference he had was Vongola Primo who was the only one with that kind of power before. If the script on the Vongola history book was correct, Primo was a very powerful leader, but he died young because basically his body couldn't handle such immense power. And he was a healthy person.

With heavy heart, Reborn thought of all possible solutions to the tight situation, and the best one he could come up with at that moment was to find the guardians as soon as possible. When the guardians were given the rings, they not only became loyal subordinates, but also share that same curse. Reborn, being an acrobaleno, was useless to Tsuna in that aspect, but he could make sure that all of Tsuna's guardians were strong enough to help Tsuna bear that curse.

'Yes, I should find all the guardians as soon as possible' thought Reborn.

Lost in thought, Reborn didn't even realize that he was already in the first floor lobby until he saw a silver haired boy sitting in the lobby.

* * *

Gokudera had been sitting in that same sport since Tsuna and Bianchi had been wheeled into the emergency rooms, and he had been thinking a lot. Everything happened so quickly that even he couldn't catch up. One time he, his sister, Tsuna and the rest were spending time together and he was actually enjoying it, and next, his sister tried to kill the target they were supposed to protect and messed up everything. He didn't know what he should do now. He was indeed starting to like the Sawada family and was sure his sister did too. He and his sister finally found somewhere they wanted to be, and people they like. Then Bianchi almost poisoned Tsuna. It was like he saw a little faint light in his life and it was quickly snuffed out.

With that reckless behavior, Reborn or anyone in mafia would look down on them and what little connection they had with mafia would be destroyed. Although he was sad about it, he was more upset with his relationship with the Sawadas. He could tell that Tsuna was a very kind person, but nobody wanted their killer near them. He couldn't even go see Tsuna even if he wanted to apologize for what his sister did. It was over for them and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gokudera was still sitting there dejectedly when Reborn walked over to him.

There were no greetings exchanged between them as Reborn stood right in front of Gokudera, and Gokudera didn't know how he could face the other man. He not only failed his mission, but also hurt the people who were so good to him and his sister.

"Sorry." it came out in a lower voice than Gokudera wanted. He really wanted to apologize; make up for it even if it was not him who tried to poisoned Tsuna. He wanted to correct that incident and have everything go back to the way it was, but he knew apologies couldn't help him in this situation.

"What are you going to do now?" Reborn's voice was calm but his eyes were cold and his face was hard.

That was what he wanted to ask the man in front of him. Gokudera didn't know what to do. He was born and brought up in Mafia world, and even if he was smart, the only thing he actually knew was how to kill. But no one in Mafia wanted him or his sister. With this incident, the little chances they had were now all gone because the only good thing about them, loyalty, was now questionable.

"I don't know," answered Gokudera truthfully.

Reborn was about to say something back when three figures approached the talking pair.

"Reborn," said the one in the middle as the three walked from the shadow into the light.

"Dino, Colonello, Lal," said Reborn as a greeting as soon as he saw the other three, "What are you doing here?" As far as Reborn knew, he had contacted only Mammon for the information on the Yamamoto's and the guardians, and Mammon had promised to deliver the information today.

Instead of answering Reborn's question, Dino just took out a small black box with an intricate gold Vongola design on it.

Reborn was horrified. This couldn't be happening; it was still too early. There were still a few months before Tsuna's sixteenth birthday. Slowly, Reborn extended his hands to get that cursed box from Dino's hands, and just as slowly, he opened the lid. Inside was a Vongola ring sitting regally in the middle with its six guardian rings surrounding it.

Reborn suddenly snapped the box shut with an audible click and turning to the three new comers said, "Let's go somewhere else first."

Reborn moved away from where he stood, signaling the three to follow him and leaving behind a pair of mismatched eyes that had been studying him for a few minutes now.

A tall man in the shadows of one of the hallways thought, 'kufufufu, so I was right. Tsunayoshi Sawada was indeed the tenth Vongola boss." Then, like the morning mist that disappears when the sun came out, he vanished from that place.

* * *

Once they were safely in the Sawada house, Reborn turned to the three again to ask what had happened.

"After you left, The Group attacked our headquarters. There were a lot of casualties, including three of Nono's guardians. And what's more frightening was the power of one of them. While the rest of the enemies were easily defeated, that one guy injured three guardians. He could easily manipulate everything around him and he wasn't using any flames," explained Lal.

"And you still don't know what that power is?" asked Reborn.

"No, we don't. But Nono said something about the artifact, and that the rings need to be with next generation, kora" supplied Collonello.

"So, Nono is unharmed? And only the previous guardians and those guardians of Vendicare prison know who the next guardians are? Did Nono tell you anything?" asked Reborn urgently.

"Nono is unharmed, kora. The enemy suddenly retreated after the fight with the guardians. And Nono said you already know who the sky guardian is, but the Vendicare guardians will be coming for the rest of the guardians, kora," said Collonello.

So, he only had a few days until he had to give the ring to Tsuna.

* * *

The next morning, Reborn was already in the hospital as soon as the visiting hours started, and as he walked in through the lobby he saw Gokudera still sitting in that same sport. Over the night, Reborn had thought about what he should do with Gokudera. He wasn't guilty of trying to kill Tsuna; in fact, he was doing his job properly, but he was in the two-people-team with Bianchi. For now, he would leave him be. He would talk to both him and his sister when Bianchi woke up.

When Reborn reached Tsuna's room, he knocked quietly to alert the people inside before opening the door and walking inside. Fran was sitting on the couch along the wall, playing with his phone while Nana was asleep, sitting on the chair near the bed and leaning her upper body on the bed.

"I told her to rest, but she wouldn't move from that spot," said Fran suddenly, also as a greeting.

That woke Nana up, and when she saw Reborn, she gave him a cheery smile with "Good morning" as if everything was okay, although it was obvious that she was worried sick.

After "good morning" from Reborn, Nana left the room saying that she would go get some coffee with breakfast while she was at it. Fran also left, saying something about seeing his senpai last night.

After those two left, the room became quiet again. Reborn went to sit on the same chair Nana had sat on last night, and studied Tsuna. He seemed to be getting better; the color had returned, the lips were red and the cheeks were a rosy pink again.

When Reborn looked closer, he saw that Tsuna had long lashes and they were brown just like his hair. And as Tsuna woke up, those brown lashes fluttered against his milky white skin like playful butterflies. Reborn was enchanted by them and he kept on staring at them until finally Tsuna open his eyes to reveal his innocent brown orbs.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna yawned as he slightly stretched. "W-where am I?" Tsuna asked as he tried to prop himself up on the bed, but he was still a bit weak and his arms shook from the effort. Concerned Reborn put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Don't strain yourself so much. You're in the hospital after you had a mini heart-attack." Reborn replied bluntly. "O-oh…" Tsuna mumbled as he settled into his hospital bed and pulled his sheets up to his nose.

Reborn stared as he watched Tsuna pull the covers over himself and started to mumble some incoherent stuff. He watched as Tsuna's cheeks flushed red, then Tsuna looked at him and said "Thank you"

Confused Reborn asked "What for?" Tsuna blushed "W-well, I just wanted to say thank you, you know for um, being here with me and my mom again like before. It makes me feel happy and-"

As Tsuna rambled on, Reborn's thoughts wandered off, he thought of Tsuna; Tsuna's smile, his innocence, his cuteness, his kindness, his compassion, everything about Tsuna. Reborn smiled at these thoughts, he really did love Tsuna, he loved him so much that at times it scared him that he could hold so much love for just a single boy. But Tsuna wasn't just any boy, he was the one that saved Reborn from the utter void of darkness that threatened to swallow him up; it was Tsuna's smile that lit up his world. However, all of a sudden those images were burned away and an image of the rings popped up. Reborn grimaced.

Reborn, although he would never admit it out loud, was worried sick and was scared for Tsuna's health; he knew deep down, even though he would try and deny it, that the curse will most likely worsen Tsuna's already frail body and will ultimately lead to an early death for the sweet brunet.

These thoughts gnawed at Reborn. He gritted his teeth at the thought of losing his beloved person. Reborn decided to try and push these thoughts away and looked at Tsuna again. He was still rambling on about his gratitude, which was really cute and sweet in Reborn's opinion. He watched Tsuna as he talked and talked not really listening to what he said rather only paying attention at each smile and expression Tsuna made. Finally in the end he saw Tsuna smile innocently, take his hand into his owns and said "So I really am grateful you came back Reborn."

Something in Reborn snapped and he grabbed Tsuna's hands and pulled him into a tight embrace. "R-Reborn?" he heard Tsuna ask, but he just ignored him and held him tighter as he whispered "Don't leave me." Before Tsuna could even respond, Reborn pressed his lips onto Tsuna's. He felt Tsuna stiffen a bit. He broke away from those plump lips and hugged Tsuna again, reassuring him with kind words and he felt Tsuna meekly wrap his arms around him. He smirked taking this as an ok to continue and assaulted those cherry lips again.

After a few minutes he was pushed away, a bit surprised Reborn looked down and saw Tsuna who was a blushing mess as he stuttered "W-why did y-you do that…?" Reborn merely tilted his fedora over his face and replied "You'll find out sooner or later" and left a confused Tsuna behind.

* * *

author: this chapter is supposed to be my valentine gift for you all although it was late... :d

now to answer some questions. Gokudera doesn't faint when he sees Bianchi. and Mammon/Viper is in acrobaleno and not Varia in this story.

for the falter, I will do it in next couple of chapters since i have decided R27 to be the main paring from now on. thanks for telling me that. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Author: OMG! I could finally update the story. Some of the pages on my account won't open, so i couldn't update anything. anyway, i'm so sorry to disappear off like that, but i'm not dead yet. :D actually I have a request to ask of you guys

**I'm looking for another beta reader for this story "que sera sera" and "beauty and the beast". My current beta is having some problems and she won't be able to read any of my stories for a while. So I need someone to read the stories while she is away. If you're interested, please let me know. Or if you know someone who would be willing to be a beta, do tell me. It would be a great help. If you can read only one of the stories it's fine too. Thanks.**

Que será, será

by Linda

Unbeta'd.

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

Thank you for your support.

Chapter 13

Poor little Tsuna was sitting dazedly on the hospital bed, still confused, when his mother got back to his room.

"Oh... Tsu-kun! you're awake," said the relieved but happy Nana when she came in and saw her son up and about.

"Mom, I'm sorry to make you worry. I'm fine now," said Tsuna, squirming slightly because his mom was squeezing the day light out of him.

"Are really feeling better? But you looked flushed. Maybe you have a fever?" asked the worried Nana, unknowingly making Tsuna remember his little kiss with Reborn.

"N-no. I-I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it. It's just the heat," answered the flattered Tsuna, earning himself a confused look from Nana.

"Okay. If you say so. But tell me when you need something. Okay? I'll make something for you to eat. I know you cannot eat it," said Nana pointing at the untouched bowl of porridge from the hospital.

Tsuna gave an sheepish smiles and said, "thanks mom."

"I'll be back in a minute," called back the mother as she went out again.

Tsuna smiled after his mother, thankful that Nana was so caring. He loved her very much. She was a strong and caring mother; the best one you could ever hope for. Caring for a son like him and being a single parent must have been tough for his mother, but he couldn't do anything back for her. He really was nothing more than a burden.

And now, he was in hospital again, making everyone worry. He was good for nothing but making every one worry for him. His mother must have been with him the whole time he was in hospital and even Reborn was here so early although he looked kind of tired... and sad. Reborn... Tsuna wondered what's going on in Reborn's mind. Reborn had always been an enigma to him. He couldn't tell what Reborn was thinking or what he was going to do next. He was full of mystery and surprises. For someone like him to wear that expression, Tsuna had to wonder what's going on with Reborn right now.

But Reborn never failed to come see him. Even this morning... Tsuna's face exploded from blushing too much again. R-Reborn k-k-kissed him. He k-kissed him this morning. Tsuna lifted his hand and softly touched his lips. He could still remember the feel of Reborn's lips on his. The kiss was strong a-and p-p-p-passionate, but the arms around him were very gentle and warm. Tsuna thought he didn't mind it too much although he still felt a little anxious to be touch in such a way.

But... Reborn wouldn't do anything to him. Right? Even if he didn't show it, Reborn was really very good to him. Reborn had always cared for him like a big brother. Wait. A brother wouldn't kiss him, right? Did that mean... did that mean Reborn liked him more than a brother? Like a l-lo-lover? Well... it kind of sound nice. But can someone like Reborn really like him? After all, he was a burden and he was impure, and Reborn was handsome and strong and... yea.. it couldn't be that. He must be reading too much into it. Could someone dirty like him be loved in such a way?

"As much as I like watching you make all those weird faces, I don't want to be ignored, kora," said a voice from beside Tsuna, making him jump two feet into the air with surprise.

"oh... it's just Nello-nii," signed Tsuna once he calmed down.

"What do you mean it's just me? Shall I give you a noogie?" said the blond man as he threateningly stood up from his seat but he was quickly swap down by a woman beside him.

"Behave yourself. This is hospital and Tsuna isn't feeling well," shouted the blue haired woman.

"I'm glad you came too, Lal-nee," smiled Tsuna sweetly at Lal.

"Hey, Tsuna. That's discrimination. How can you be so sweet to her and not to me?" said Colonello, but he was stopped by a wracked to his head by Lal. Then, the two started fighting.

As the two quarreled, the third visitor approached Tsuna and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Dino Chiavarone. I used to be Reborn's student. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada," smiled the brunet.

"Haha... yea. I already know. I heard a lot about you from those two" said Dino sheepishly while mentioning toward the pair that was still fighting, "and I heard now Reborn is training you?"

"Arr... I guess you could say that."

"Sweet! That makes you me younger brother. Oh... I'm quite lucky to have such a cute little bro." Dino grinned at Tsuna.

* * *

When the day ended, Hibari was still inside the hospital keeping a close watch on the tenth Vongola boss. Since the day Reborn had entered the brat's life, there had been more attacks on the brat. Before the Sawada had a very quiet and uneventful life that it was even boring. There were occasional attacks and detectives, but other than that, there were no real threats. Now the small brunet seemed to attract all kinds of threats, along with those noisy people and they all seemed to flock around him. Like herbivores, but not quiet. Even if he hadn't fight with them, Hibari could tell that they were no push-overs. He wouldn't mind a fight or two with them.

However, he was here to do his mission and not to relieve his boredom. Most of the attackers and spies were just small fires, but there was this one guy who kept slipping through his fingers. How dare he mock him like this. As soon as he was caught, he would be bitten to death.

So, he was waiting. That guy hadn't appeared but he would definitely come, possibly tonight.

Dressed in a white lab coat, Hibari walked down the hall where Tsuna's room was located, checking for any sign of attack. Nothing. He decided to walk along other corridors too; so he wouldn't look too suspicious. The long haired dude was in his room anyway. Nothing big could have happened.

As Hibari rounded the corner, he passed another doctor.

"Good evening," greeted the other. The man had long bluish hair with chilling deep blue eyes, and he had quite a physique for a doctor.

Hibari didn't greet back. He just nodded his head. Something wasn't right about this guy, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

Hibari walked farther down the corridors with that unsettled feeling. Then suddenly he stopped. It was his eyes; those ice-cold, deep blue eyes. He had never seen that kind of eyes before, and he knew every doctor in this hospital. After all, he was the head director of this hospital.

It was the infiltrator. He rushed back along the corridors he had just passed through. When he finally turned the corner that connect the hallway Tsuna's room was in, he stopped.

He couldn't tell what was going on. The scenery seemed to have changed suddenly. It was still the hospital hallway, but it was pitch black with only the moon light from the window to light the hallway. Hibari walked down with slow cautious steps listening carefully to any noise that could come.

He had only taken three steps when he suddenly heard the splash from his step. He stopped. It smelled like the stench of blood. Did he just step on a pool of blood? But where did it come from? Then, he heard it; metal clashing against metal, and it was coming from the third door down this hallway.

His eyes widen. It was his charge's room. He rushed toward that door and swung it open.

He quickly scanned the room to look for his charge who was still sleeping soundly on his hospital bed. A woman, his charge's mother, was passed out in one of the corners of the room.

He rushed to the bed, and as gently as his stiff hands would allow, he pulled the small boy from under his blanket and toward the corner the woman was in. He laid the boy with his mother. He pulled and tilted the bed to make cover for both of them.

After he was done, he looked at the fight that was going on. It was two against three. He instantly recognized the guy with white long hair and sharp teeth, and another guys was the one with the blue long hair and those cold eyes. As Hibari charged at the one of those three people which he assumed were his enemies for now, he realized that one of the blue haired guy's eyes was actually a contracting blood red.

Hibari quickly pulled out his pair of tonfas and charged at his opponent again. He duck his upper body to avoid the swipe of the sword his opponent was carrying. He then blew at the other jaw with his tonfa and another one at his elbow, making him drop his weapon.

Hibari pulled back and then about of leap forward again when his opponent grabbed the nearby chair and turned it into a spear. He threw his newly formed weapon directly at Hibari, making his eyes widen for a split second.

Hibari smirked. This was going to be interesting.

For that weakling to be able to fight against him and survived for about eight, no ten minutes now, but they seem to be weakening. They couldn't draw weapons out of anything they touched at the same speed anymore and they were slowing down too.

Hibari took that opportunity to hit the ribcage several times. His opponent finally stopped moving and he hit his head several times again, crack opening his skull.

After he was done, he looked back at the other two who had finished fighting too, but the long haired guy had his sword at the infiltrator's neck.

Slowly, their surrounding seemed to dissolved and the original hospital emerged behind it. Tsuna and his mother were still huddle up in the corner and unconscious.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Squalo as he pushed his sword toward the other's neck.

* * *

Author: well... I really wonder how this chapter is. I really don't have confidence in this chapter. I lost all the storyline when I broke my memory stick... I mean literally into two pieces. And that's another reason I need a beta right now.

And for the pairing, I'm sorry if it is not what you prefer. HOWEVER when I say R27, I mean it as a main pairing. So there will still be some scenes that has other pairings it in. i'm not going to change the plot all too suddenly and made others' feelings such as Xanxus' or Yamamoto's disappear suddenlly. :) and those feelings are there for a reason. You know... ;p


	14. Chapter 14

Que será, será

by Linda

Beta: Eyes17k

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 14

As soon as the question left Squalo's lips, the door burst open to reveal the green haired Varia. Ignoring the questioning look from Squalo, Fran just turned towards Mukuro and asked, "Senpai what are you doing here?"

"kufufufu. Can't a brother visit his little sister? Chrome is here in this hospital," came the casual reply from said sempai.

Fran's expression didn't change. He had his suspicion but he knew something wasn't right. Earlier that day, he could sense the presence of someone who could use magic. So, he had checked the hospital but didn't found Chrome. Also, This is their hospital, and checking all the patients list wasn't a big deal. Chrome wasn't on any list. "That didn't explain why you're in this room senpai,"

"Touchy, are we now?" said Mukuro with a chuckle. "But no need to be so suspicious. I'm not going to do anything to him or his mother," continued Mukuro while gesturing towards the brunet who was now being carried toward the hospital bed that was upright again by the black haired man.

Fran just stared at him several more minutes. He himself didn't understand how he became protective of that brown haired boy, but he knew what he wanted. He glance over the sleeping boy for a few seconds and shifted his attention back to Mukuro. He hadn't been in touch with him for a few years now and didn't know what he was up to these days. So he couldn't tell if what the other man was saying was true or not.

At that moment, Reborn, Xanxus and Collonello busted into the room, shortly followed by Lal and Dino. Their first concern was to check the still sleeping brunet, and they sighed when they saw he was still sleeping unharmed, except for Reborn who noticed the slight distortion around the brunet.

Reborn turned towards Mukuro immediately, grabbed him by his front shirt, and hissed out, "What did you do to him? I know who you are. Why are you out of Vendicare?"

Fran quickly went to Tsuna's side to check what his sempai had done, and was relieved to see it was just a simple spell to make a person unaware of their surroundings. Fran flicked his hand with a small flame igniting from his ring and the spell was undone.

"Tsuna is fine," was the only explanation he offered. He liked Tsuna and wanted to protect him, but Mukuro was the sempai who taught him everything he knew about being an illusionist. So, he didn't want Mukuro to be harmed either.

After hearing that from Fran, Reborn slowly released his grip on Mukuro, and retreated back to his previous position beside Tsuna, checking up on him again.

"So? What do you want? What are you doing here?" Squalo asked Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. Quite an unfriendly bunch, I have to say," said Mukuro with mirth clearly written on his face.

"Answer us! Your life depends on it" said Lal with her shot gun pointed at the back of Mukuro's head.

"There will be a hole going through your head before you can even think about lying to us, kora" added Collonello.

"I just want to see what the rumored tenth Vongola boss islike with my own eyes. You see... I'm quite intrigued," said Mukuro.

"Everyone knows you hate mafia, Mukuro. Now. Tell us what you really want," said Reborn, making everyone else in the room reach for their weapons. Of course, everyone was aware of the infamous Mukuro and his hatred for the mafia. He killed his own family and was sentenced to jail in Vendicare for life. However, he didn't have any particular affiliation with Vongola.

Mukuro started laughing as if he found the situation highly amusing. "Kufufufu... so... you don't know…. yet."

"What you you mean?" demanded Lal pressing her gun harshly into his skull.

"Well... sorry to say, but it's time up for me. I will be seeing you..." With that, the illusionist disappeared just like the mist at dawn.

* * *

The morning after, everyone was moody, frustrated and ready to snap. It seemed problems kept arising one after another. First, the news about Tsuna becoming the Tenth boss leaked out, then the Vongola HQ was attacked, and Tsuna was nearly poisoned. Now, Mukuro had apparently taken an interest in their young boss although they didn't know in what twisted way. Of course, Reborn had yet to figure out about how to deal with the ring problem. So, it wasn't so surprising that everyone was uneasy this morning, and all just wordlessly sat in the hospital lobby.

Hibari being the only exception resumed his duty patrolling around the hospital. He found himself little bit interested about what he heard last night, but his mission came first. He just needed to protect his charge and nothing more, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The group's silence was interrupted when a nurse came out to inform Reborn that Bianchi had woken up. Reborn signed; he still needed to add one more problem to that list.

As Reborn walked into the IC unit, Bianchi had her eyes closed, but he knew that she was awake and he walked toward the side of the bed. The moment she opened her eyes tears started rolling out freely while Reborn just observed in silence for a while.

"Bianchi. Not only you failed a mission of the utmost importance. You even dared to try and murder the one you were supposed to protect"

More tears rolled out of her eyes when she heard that. Bianchi kept repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over like a broken record until the tears ran dry and she started chocking.

"You should rest. Then, go back to Italy," said Reborn standing up to leave until he felt Bianchi grab his sleeve.

"Please... Let me see Tsuna one last time," pleaded Bianchi. She knew what Reborn meant. She was never going to see him again or even be in contact with Vongola for that matter. He was telling her to disappear from his life and Tsuna's. No matter how it hurt to hear him say it, she couldn't possibly go against it or hate him for his decision. Had the betrayer been anyone else, they would have been killed long ago instead of recuperating in a hospital room). Reborn never let anyone escape once he marked his target.

However, Reborn didn't bother to reply. He just shook off her hand and exited the room quietly.

Outside the room, Gokudera watched his sister and Reborn interact through the glass window. He could tell from their expression what was going on. But he was so confused. He didn't know what he should do next. He and his sister had always been outcasts, shunned by everyone. They were born into a mafia family, so no one outside from mafia could possibly accept them. Family wasn't an option either: their father was a cold hearted man who choose money and fame over the care of his own children. Allied mafia families certainly wouldn't take in the rejected offsprings of a valued business partner, and rivals would never bring potential enemies inside either.

Both he and Bianchi didn't have anywhere they belong to. They lived in their own world where anyone else wasn't spared a second glance. Nonetheless, after she met Reborn, Bianchi fell deeply in love with him, investing all her new found energy chasing after the hitman's shadow, leaving her own brother to endure the cold, harsh world alone.

So, he had been so happy when Tsuna and his mother accepted him unconditionally. He had his doubts at first, but the days spent in the Sawada's household were unmistakenly happy ones. In his mind, Hayato was even beginning to think that, perhaps, it was allright to stay by Tsuna's side. But no, his sister shattered that possibility into a million, irreparable pieces. To top it off, now he didn't know where he could go or what he should do.

Then, he saw Reborn coming out. They didn't say anything to each other; Reborn just glanced at the boy before disappearing down the white corridors. Hayato opened the door to the IC unit and let himself in. Even if he didn't have anything to say to his sister, he had to go see her, and show that at least her brother still cared about her. She was his sister after all.

They didn't say anything to each other for neither knew what to say. The whole room was quiet except the constant beeping sound of the heart monitor connected to the lone figure lying on the bed. Bianchi stared at the ceiling unmoving, Hayato silently observing the black screen where the skipping green line told him his sister's heart was still beating.

* * *

Meanwhile on the floor above the sibling's room, Tsuna's room was the noisiest one in the whole hospital. A couple of nurses had come and kindly requested the visitors to keep quiet, but the room occupants just scared them away. In the end they were left free to do whatever they wanted. And that's how Reborn found them. A whole bunch of people cramped in Tsuna's hospital room, acting like they owned the hospital. Oh well... in a way, they did. The Varia were fighting over something most likely of scarce importance, while Xanxus quietly ate with a big angry frown wrinkling his forehead. Yamamoto kid was there too and offering some boxes to Nana. And …was Nana making breakfast in that corner? Well... she wasn't actually cooking or anything so it should be fine.

He turned his gaze toward Tsuna who was laughing at whatever Dino was telling him, but he turned to smile at Reborn the moment he came in. Then suddenly blushed and swiftly turned his head back to Dino's direction. Reborn chuckled and pulled a chair to sit beside Collonello, who was also by the bedside.

Reborn marveled at how everyone seemed to be having fun. Just a moment ago before he left to see Bianchi, everyone was nervous and on edge. Now they were laughing and telling jokes secretely competing for Tsuna's attention. That's how it had always been. Tsuna always had the ability to make everyone and anyone relax and smile no matter how dire the situation had been before though apparently, he didn't have any distinguishing features or abilities as the source. He looked like a normal kid who was just very cute.

"Reborn-kun, here's your coffee. Do you want a sandwich or the sushi. Takeshi-kun brought some from his shop. It's really delicious!" said Nana as she handed a paper cup to Reborn.

"I'll have some..." Reborn was about to reach for the cup when three unsettling presences appeared just outside the hospital. He couldn't exactly measure their power but they weren't even trying to mask the flames. Most likely purposefully announcing their arrival.

"Mama, don't worry about the breakfast. You should go rest at home for a few hours then you can look after Tuna-chan better," announced Lussuria suddenly pushing Nana forcefully out of the hospital room.

"Levi, you go with them," commended Xanxus.

Before Levi could reach the door, three hooded figures materialized in the middle of the crowded room, everyone instinctively reaching out for their weapons, ready to fight.

"We are here to give the first guardian his ring."

* * *

Author: sorry for not updating in a long while. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
